


чем сложнее, тем проще

by Ksobaka



Category: OXXXYMIRON, РУССКИЙ РЭП, Слава КПСС
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, this is about gays in russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: Слава глубоко затягивается и спрашивает:- Тебе правда нужны плетки, чтобы кончить?Мирон смотрит на него так, словно Слава выбрал ту единственную верную дорожку из предложенных, хотя вариантов была тысяча.- Да нет, - отвечает просто, - не нужно.





	1. Chapter 1

***  
Ваня всегда говорит, что если наутро тебе трудно встать, то вечерок точно удался. Слава же не может с первого раза даже разлепить глаза и мимолетом думает, что никакая вечеринка не стоит того, чтобы так страдать утром.  
В руке он сжимает телефон — походу держал его всю ночь, потому что ослабить хватку тоже больно. Спустя какое-то время Слава понимает, что лежит прямо на холодном полу, дверь на балкон открыта, оттуда несет сквозняком. Вокруг него в отрубе еще несколько тел, валяются пустые бутылки, догоревший кальян, чья-то скомканная одежда. Слава с титаническим усилием приподнимается на локтях и осматривает себя — джинсы и футболка принадлежат ему, это уже хороший знак, правда, на ноге только один носок, чьи-то очки на башке, волосы перемазаны чем-то, и Слава искренне не хочет знать, чем же именно.  
Он не с первого раза вводит правильный пароль на телефоне и видит открытое окошко сообщений. Судя по всему, всю ночь он занимался тем, что переписывался с кем-то по смс — номер не записан в телефонной книжке, сами сообщения короткие, но Славе так лень читать, да и пофигу, кто бы там ни был. В гуглхроме обнаруживаются две открытые вкладки с запросами «антихайп на латыни перевод» и «оксимирон клип город под подошвой онлайн смотреть». Это еще что за хуйня?  
Слава закрывает браузер и заходит в твиттер. Лента обновляется медленно, у него в упоминаниях несколько десятков твитов, он их лениво проматывает, ждет, пока приложение переварит информацию, и пишет твит, добавляя в конце «я вас в рот ебал». Репутация есть репутация.  
На то, чтобы встать, уходит, наверное, целая вечность. Он неловко, словно старый дед, который не предпринимал попыток ходить несколько лет, поднимается сначала на корточки, потом выпрямляется с мучительным стоном — спина болит так, словно его всю ночь ногами пиздили. По пути к ванной он наступает на спящего Букера, потом в голове появляются кое-какие события из минувшего вечера, разлитое на любимую толстовку бухло; Слава возвращается и пинает Букера еще раз, под бок — на этот раз специально. Тот лишь сонно постанывает и отмахивается.  
Сплошная ебанина, горестно думает Слава и залезает в грязную ванну, забыв закрыть на щеколду дверь. Впрочем, никто к нему не ломится.  
К полудню, после пяти кружек крепкого чая сознание проясняется, и начинают один за другим приходить в себя остальные пленники квартиры. Проблема в том, что жутко хочется домой, но Слава не знает, где ключи. Да что там ключи, он даже не уверен, что знаком с хозяином хаты. Воспоминания приходят одно за другим — вот он помнит, как они пошли в Дикси, как купили жрачки и бухла, как слушали «Ежемесячные», как Букер начал быковать и что-то странное втирать Замаю, как они разбили на кухне сразу две кружки, как сосались под аплодисменты две какие-то бабы, потом кто-то принес травы… Обычный вроде был вечер. За исключением того, что они праздновали падение Вавилона, конечно.  
Когда из комнаты доносится невнятный крик Вани о птичках и наркоте, Слава вдруг вспоминает про телефон и смс-переписку. Он открывает диалог и пытается выяснить, с кем он так увлекательно провел ночь, что чуть пальцы себе во сне не сломал, сжимая мобилу. Едва он прочитывает первое сообщение, с которого все началось, в голове появляется яркая картинка — Оксимирон, ухмыляющаяся жидовская рожа, брезгливо хватает его за рукав двумя пальцами, как будто Слава, блять, заразный, тянет к себе и что-то говорит под ухо. Медленно вспоминает, как тряслись руки, как в ушах стучала кровь, когда он в баре доставал свой телефон и записывал номер. Вспоминает, как Мирон сказал: «Набери», как он послушно позвонил, сбросив через пару гудков. Как Мирон кивнул, улыбнулся и пожал ему руку еще раз, прежде чем исчезнуть в толпе. Вспоминает, как сам написал ему первый, закинувшись таблетками, многозначительное «Че далшушь?!».  
Голова начинает болеть еще сильнее. Отлично, прекрасно, охуительно. Получается, что эта километровая переписка принадлежит им с Оксимироном. Слава грешным делом косится на початую бутылку вискаря, что стоит на краю стола, но тошнота подкатывает к горлу, и он отказывается от идеи, поверженно отхлебывая чай. Пока он осушает кружку и идет было за следующей порцией, телефон коротко вибирирует. Славе честно не хочется даже смотреть, что там, ибо есть определенная догадка, но интерес берет свое. Сообщение от незнакомого номера: «Как самочувствие?». Славе хочется открыть настежь окошко и спрыгнуть.  
Он не отвечает через минуту, не отвечает через час. Мирон присылает еще одно сообщение с коротким «Живой хоть?» — Слава игнорирует и это.  
Оказывается, что квартира принадлежит незнакомой барышне, которая достает ключи с верхней полки в коридоре, по пути чуть не опрокинув шаткую конструкцию, на которой стоит тонна обуви. Она выпускает Славу и молча закрывает за ним дверь, даже не взглянув на прощание. Он напяливает очки и непослушными ногами идет к метро, намереваясь вернуться домой.  
На улице холодно что пиздец, и, оказавшись на улице, Слава тут же хочет вернуться обратно в квартиру. Он заставляет себя идти. Нащупывает сигарету, что предусмотрительно взял у кого-то на кухне перед тем, как уйти, и пытается сообразить, в какой стороне подземка.  
Похмелье — дело привычное, но он уже давно не упарывался так сильно, чтоб наутро откровенно не помнить половину вечера, мучительно восстанавливать события. Слава уверен, что если в течение дня ему позвонят и сообщат, что он теперь отец цапли и должен платить алименты зоопарку или еще с какой-нибудь странной херней, то он почти не удивится. О том, как быть с лысой карлицей, ему не хочется думать от слова совсем. Читать сообщения почему-то боязно, вдруг он там наговорил лишнего, стыдно будет, все такое. Как по сигналу, телефон в кармане опять вибрирует, на этот раз долго, не прекращая. Звонок, думает Слава, непослушными от холода пальцами лезет в прорезь куртки и выуживает мобилу. На экране светится уведомление — входящий от незнакомого (уже знакомого) номера. Подумав с полминуты, Слава пожимает плечами и сбрасывает вызов. Якшаться с тем, кого так яростно ненавидишь — вот еще чего. Сигарета во рту вдруг становится горькой и мерзкой на вкус, будто с привкусом гнили, и Слава выдергивает ее изо рта, зло топча ботинком. Он не привык себе врать, поэтому его тошнит от собственных лживых мыслей.  
На телефон приходит сообщение с адресом. Вопреки всем разумным доводам, Слава открывает приложение с картами и смотрит, как далеко он находится от указанной точки сейчас. Ехать больше часа точно, но что поделать. Не каждый день выдается шанс побывать в хоромах батьки всея русского рэпа.  
Он любовно записывает его в телефонной книжке как «Аутист», ухмыляясь как полный придурок.  
На входе в подъезд — дотошный секьюрити, который вежливо пропускает Славу к лифту только после короткого звонка от хозяина квартиры.  
Слава отродясь не видел таких чистых подъездов — ни грязи, ни блевотины, ни надписей о том, какая Оля сука или Вася пидор. Все так стерильно, будто никто тут не живет. Слава заходит в такой же вылизанный добела лифт и нажимает кнопку тринадцать.  
Мирон открывает дверь сразу, после первого звонка, и видеть его так странно, непривычно. В голове проносится ядовитая мысль о том, что сейчас он производит все то же впечатление, что и на баттле — похож на выебистую, надменную суку.  
Окси улыбается уголками губ, смотрит на него прямым, выражающим все и ничего одновременно взглядом и плавным жестом приглашает войти. У Славы тут же скручивает живот — не от волнения, конечно, просто что-то сожрал на вчерашней вечеринке, походу, вот и мутит. На Мироне снова рубашка, на этот раз приятного голубого цвета; наверняка она стоит больше, чем вся моя квартира, думает Слава, делая шаг вперед. Дверь за ним закрывается с таким звуком, будто это клетка захлопывается за животным, отправленным на встречу с хищником.  
— Что за подъезд у тебя такой конченый? Не подъезд даже, без надписей и ссанины. Души в нем нет.  
Слава стаскивает один кроссовок, затем второй, неловко переминаясь.  
— Он просто чистый, — беззлобно отвечает Мирон и идет дальше, приглашая в гостиную.  
В квартире Мирона пусто и уныло — стены белые, мебель белая, посреди комнаты лежит огромный матрас, на полу педантично разложены книги. На стене висит странная психоделичная картина — Слава в современном искусстве не очень шарит, но готов поспорить, что стоит эта малышка еще больше, чем рубашка Оксимирона.  
Подушки, постельное белье, кресло в углу помещения — все противно белое, чистенькое, как будто тут никто никогда не живет. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что так и есть.  
— Не квартира, а уголок из Икеи, — комментирует Слава, все еще переступая с ноги на ногу.  
Мирон никак не реагирует на реплику, идет на кухню, шлепая по кафелю босыми ногами.  
— Чай будешь? — эхом разносится его голос как будто издалека.  
— Буду.  
Спустя минуту Слава решается сделать несколько шагов. Ему кажется, что он слишком грязный для этой кристально чистой комнаты, ему боязно и неприятно тут находиться, словно нужно разрешение, чтобы дышать и пачкать тут все одним лишь своим присутствием.  
Мирон оказывается за его спиной как-то внезапно, мягко толкает раскрытой ладонью между лопаток, и Славе почему-то хочется увернуться от этого прикосновения. Он заставляет сделать себя еще два шага и снова останавливается как вкопанный.  
— Чего ты? Стесняешься? — весело спрашивает Мирон. — Проходи давай, садись на матрас.  
Славе хочется спросить: «Че, прям в одежде?», но он глотает вопрос и послушно садится, преодолевая нечеловеческих размеров неловкость. Спустя какое-то время Мирон приносит чай, включает на минимальной громкости какой-то приятный хопчик, и Слава вынужден признать — не самая дерьмовая музыка в его жизни, вот может ведь жидок, когда захочет. Разговор как-то сам завязывается, и вот они уже спорят о новом альбоме Ламара, а потом о книгах и о том, какой же хуевый третий раунд сочинил Мирон, но «Тысячеликого героя» Слава все же обещает прочитать. Глаза у него слипаются; непонятно, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем Мирон закрывает шторы, и комната погружается в темноту. Они разговаривают еще какое-то время, и Слава не чувствует неловкости или ненависти — он так устал за прошедший вечер, что хотел бы отрубиться прямо здесь, но он же в квартире Мирона, это была бы полнейшая дичь.  
Он все же засыпает — чувствует, как стекает голова по подушке, — когда Мирон щебечет своим мелодичным голосом про то, что путь героя долог и полон страданий. А то Слава за баттл этой хуйни не наслушался, ага.  
Пробуждение больше похоже на восстание из мертвых. Слава сначала пытается пошевелить рукой, на которой спал, видимо, очень долго, и по ней бегут противные мурашки, потом дергает ногой, разминает пальцы. Взгляд тут же ловит сгорбленную фигуру Мирона, что сидит на самом краю матраса, склонившись над айпадом. Он спрашивает, не оборачиваясь:  
— Как самочувствие?  
Слава думает, что б такого ему ответить, что могло бы заставить Оксимирона сжалиться и принести ему пива и горячей яичницы в постель, но в итоге говорит лишь короткое:  
— Хуже, чем вчера.  
— Ты проспал только три часа, чувак. — Это нелепое словечко так забавно звучит из уст Мирона, что Слава начинает задыхаться от смеха.  
Когда Мирон наконец оборачивается, то тоже улыбается.  
— Я тебя совсем не понимаю, — говорит он на удивление серьезным голосом, и Слава перестает ржать. — Это так круто, мне очень нравится.  
Он смотрит неотрывно, будто пытаясь прожечь дыру. От этого взгляда пробирают мурашки непонятного какого толка. Слава морщится, думает попутно о том, что зря он вообще сюда приперся, идиот, чего тебе дома не сиделось? Он с пугающей ясностью осознает, что ничего не знает про сидящего перед ним человека. Да, он слушал все его треки, читал интервью и смотрел баттлы; да, он узнал бы его панч из сотни других, как узнал бы почерк любимого поэта, но в глазах Мирона плещется что-то совершенно незнакомое. Если бы сейчас Славу спросили, зачем он вообще тут находится, он не смог бы ответить.  
Первым порывом становится яростное желание вскочить с матраса, схватить свои вещи и убежать к чертовой матери, перестать отвечать на смс-ки и звонки, а про эти дни забыть как о страшном сне. Это все очень странно и неправильно, наверное. Мирон чуть подается корпусом в его сторону, и это движение такое плавное и успокаивающее, что Слава немного расслабляется. Опасность в виде необдуманных истеричных поступков временно отступает.  
На секунду кажется, что кто-то вытягивает из реальности все звуки — они сейчас в полном вакууме. Возможно, действие таблеток продолжается, но Слава готов поклясться, что видит всё наяву, просто без звука. В этом немом зазеркалье Мирон тянется к Славе через весь матрас, встречая его руки, обхватывая за предплечья так крепко, что останутся синяки. Движения его мягкие и плавные, словно это эпизод из невышедшего фильма Тарковского, на губах очень медленно появляется улыбка. Мирон подтягивает себя ближе к нему, а потом перекидывает одну ногу через его колени и усаживается. Ухмыляется, мразь, так притягательно и раздражающе, как может только он.  
Когда Слава касается рукой его спины, лицо Мирона идет всполохами, будто отражение в воде. Этот зеркальный мир рассыпается как мозаика.  
В реальности же Мирон ловко, в одно движение подскакивает и встает в полный рост.  
— Есть хочешь?  
Слава молча кивает.  
Вокруг появляются звуки и шумы, как будто кто-то убрал мьют в углу экрана.  
Слава думает, что он, конечно, может строить из себя победителя, нового короля рэпа России, но правда лишь одна — игрой управляет явно не он. И еще Слава вдруг четко осознает, что если вдруг Мирон действительно залезет к нему на колени, то он не просто не найдет сил, чтобы отказать, а еще и попросит добавки.  
— Грибы любишь?  
— Ага.  
Слава смотрит, как исчезает фигура Мирона за дверью в кухню, отвечает на заданный вопрос, мол, да, спагетти подойдут, нет, помидоры не буду, берет первую попавшуюся под руки книгу и листает, не различая букв. В голове все еще стоит странная картинка с Оксимироном, сидящим на его коленях, и хочется забраться в собственную голову пальцами и выудить эти изображения, которые явно какие-то неправильные, их не должно быть там.  
Спустя какое-то время Мирон приносит еду — макароны с грибами. Недосоленные, недоваренные, с какой-то странной приправой, но Слава вообще непритязательный в еде — спасибо, что не с пола, а все остальное не так уж важно. Они едят в полной тишине, Мирон включает огромный телевизор, который висит на стене напротив, они смотрят музыкальные клипы почему-то без звука, и вся эта давящая атмосфера недосказанности сжимает виски.  
Слава думает, что нет ничего такого, если он останется еще на часок и выпьет пару кружек дорогого вкусного чая. Он сообщает об этом Мирону, который отвечает, что не против, и в итоге Слава остается еще на три дня.  
Наверное, это действительно были таблетки, решает Слава.  
Мирон ведет себя куда менее раздражающе, чем на баттле — не выебывается, не кривляется и вообще оказывается на удивление молчаливым. Он идеальный слушатель — сидит с заинтересованным видом, улыбается и кивает в нужных моментах, смотрит в глаза лишь тогда, когда это требуется. Слава читает за прошедшие дни запоем сразу семь книг, каждую из них смертельно хочется обсудить с Мироном.  
Славу преследуют странные ощущения и мысли, но он предпочитает их игнорировать — так ведь легче. Он больше года провел в этой кунсткамере, где вместо экспонатов треки и микстейпы, интервью и слухи про Окси, теперь у Славы есть возможность поговорить с виновником шума. В живую Оксимирон все такой же выебистый жид, которому так и хочется иногда съездить по еблету, но по большей части Слава не испытывает неприязни или симпатии — только азартный интерес, желание запустить пальцы в его внутренности и как следует покопаться.  
На третий день Мирон уходит куда-то, возвращается через несколько часов с пакетами продуктов и травой. Посреди ночи они стоят на балконе и курят, обсуждают поэзию — как, блять, романтично. Мирон смешно двигает руками, пытаясь объяснить понравившуюся строфу, и Слава понимает, что в ушах шумит, и он понятия не имеет, о чем Окси сейчас ему задвигает. Он что-то переспрашивает, смотрит Славе в глаза, повторяет последнюю реплику:  
— Я ожидал, что в баттле ты будешь трясти моим грязным бельем, а ты не стал.  
Слава трясет головой и отворачивается. Думает, как сформулировать мысль, но из-за травы сосредоточиться очень трудно. Когда Слава, наконец, проговаривает про себя то, что собирается сказать, и поворачивается к Мирону, тот улыбается, опершись спиной о перила балкона. Вызывающая поза, этот вздернутый нос; Славу всегда восхищало то, с каким чувством собственного достоинства может выглядеть этот щуплый, низкорослый человек с помощью одного невинного движения головы.  
— Меня не интересует, в каких позах ты спал. Меня интересует, что ты сделаешь, если я подойду ближе, — механическим голосом говорит Слава и замирает весь, легкие словно перестают пропускать воздух.  
Мирон улыбается еще шире и вдруг сам делает шаг. Трава, наверное, действительно хорошая, забористая, Славе хочется истерично хохотать от происходящего, но еще больше хочется схватить Мирона за шею и больно укусить за какое-нибудь видное место. Ему просто интересны любые его реакции — он видел, как выглядит Окси, когда разбираешь, глядя ему в глаза, весь его творческий путь, но он понятия не имеет о реакциях другого толка. Знать человека так хорошо, изучить то, чем он занимается долгие годы, но при этом не иметь никакой возможности предсказать его мысли или поведение — вот это Славу слегка раздражает.  
Выдергивает обратно в реальность едкий дым, который Мирон выдыхает ему в лицо. Он стоит совсем рядом, на губах — блаженная улыбка, и когда Слава дергается, он рефлекторно вцепляется ему в руку, не давая отстраниться. Между ними расстояние — всего ничего, но если на баттле хотелось плюнуть в лицо или как следует кулаком съездить, то сейчас Слава ощущает, как чешутся кончики пальцев от желания просто потрогать.  
Мирон севшим от травки голосом принимается цитировать что-то на английском, потом затягивается и опять выдыхает Славе в лицо. От дыма слезятся глаза, тут же хочется кашлять, но Слава послушно втягивает губами, чувствуя, как больно сжимается горло от едкого привкуса. Кто первый подается навстречу — непонятно. У Мирона шершавые губы, он чуть улыбается в поцелуй, даже тихонечко стонет, и этот звук лучше любого его трека. Слава все-таки обхватывает ладонями лицо Окси и думает мимолетом, что, скорее всего, они оба обкурились и окончательно ебнулись.  
Через какое-то время они оба, как по команде, падают на холодный пол балкона, и Мирон таки садится к Славе на колени. В голове творится непонятно что, хочется резко спать и блевать, горизонт перед глазами ползет вверх. Желания целоваться особо нет, но Славу подкупает то, с каким рвением Окси подается к нему навстречу всем корпусом, словно перед ним — спасение, мессия, не иначе.  
Мирон мягко запускает пальцы в волосы на его затылке, перебирает осторожно, на пробу, и Слава не выдерживает и коротко стонет ему в рот. Он не закрывает глаза ни на секунду и видит, как в окне отражаются взрывающиеся в небе фейерверки.  
«Я помню, как я узнал о тебе  
Ты звезда теперь, а тогда никто не знал, хоть убей»  
Губы шевелятся, напевая, прежде чем Слава понимает, что к чему, и просыпается окончательно. Стерильно белый потолок противно слепит глаза, приходится не без труда перевернуться на бок. Мирона в комнате нет, но его голос разносится из динамиков, что стоят на полочке над кроватью.  
Он сидит, скрючившись, на кухне, неотрывно взглядом смотрит в открытое окно, курит и даже не поворачивается, когда заходит Слава. Первым делом он замечает внушительных размеров синяк на шее Мирона, и от этого становится так гадко, даже не стыдно, а просто неприятно. Слава смутно помнит события после второй самокрутки с травой, но уверен, что дальше нелепых поцелуев и обнимашек во сне они не зашли. Спрашивать ни о чем таком не хочется, Слава вообще не любитель разбираться в отношениях, особенно с ебанным Оксимироном, у которого он и так задержался непозволительно долго. Конечно, ему изначально приходить не стоило, но что было, то было.  
Слава хочет развернуться и уйти (в который раз за последние дни?), но он же не какая-нибудь истеричка, он может разрешать затруднительные ситуации по-взрослому, без ненужной драмы. Правда, в этот раз ситуацию даже обрисовать сложно — вроде что-то происходит, а вроде и нет. Он ногой пинает свободный стул, подвигая его ближе к себе, и садится. Мирон, наконец, отмечает его присутствие и протягивает пачку сигарет. На нем из одежды только трусы и черная растянутая толстовка, на ногах кожа гусиная, и Славе вдруг хочется его чем-то укрыть — это не забота, ясен красен, решает он, а просто инстинктивное желание сделать так, чтоб человеку было не холодно. Он заставляет себя не двигаться. В лучшем случае, им предстоит неловкий разговор, прям в лучших традициях жанра. Было бы хорошо, если б завалилась прямо сейчас девушка Мирона, например, или его нынешний ебарь — Слава понятия не имеет о личной жизни короля рэпа, но эти догадки вызывают придурочный смех. Мирон смотрит на него усталым, прямым взглядом, и это самые ужасные пять секунд.  
— Не хочу знать, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, — говорит он, снова отворачиваясь.  
По его голосу можно сделать вывод, что угрызений совести Мирон не испытывает, но выглядит он каким-то потерянным, словно думает о чем-то ужасном, что случилось сегодня утром и о чем Слава знать не знает. Более того, понимает он, и не узнает никогда, ведь Окси так рьяно защищает от него некое подобие своей личной жизни, что готов говорить двадцать часов о книгах, чтобы не говорить минуту о том, что ему нравится. Славу это не обижает. Они друг другу никто, это нормальное положение дел.  
— Ты включил свою песню, — вырывается у него прежде, чем он успевает подумать, стоит ли начинать разговор.  
На лице Мирона появляется легкое подобие улыбки, и это имеет свой эффект — когти, что сжимали у Славы внутренности, тут же ослабляют хватку.  
— Я пытался тебя разбудить, но ты крепко спишь. Подумал, что мой хуевый альбом, который ты так ненавидишь, точно поднимет тебя на ноги.  
Слава ржет в раскрытую ладонь. Пусть чертов жид думает, что смешно пошутил, но Слава откровенно угорает над собой и над тем, что ему так нравится слышать этот голос, эти интонации, когда они, блядь, успели так подружиться?  
— Зачем будил? Мне свалить? — спрашивает Слава, поднимая голову и встречаясь взглядом с Мироном.  
Он ему прикуривает, дает зажженную сигарету и молча мотает головой. Неловкость медленно отступает, но ей на смену приходит совсем ненужное беспокойство. Слава замечает, что таблетки, которые лежат на полупустом подоконнике, остались нетронутыми со вчерашнего вечера. За три дня он изучил повадки Мирона, словно наблюдал за диким зверем — он знает, какие пилюли тот принимает и в каких количествах, и почти уверен, что ни одна из них не совместима с травкой, которую они так задорно на двоих выкурили. Слава с минуту пялится на засос на шее Мирона, не зная, как выразить свои мысли, идущие в еще пьяной голове нечетким строем. Хриплый голос Мирона доносится до его сознания будто с опозданием:  
— Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Слава смотрит на его уставшие глаза — наверное, сегодня вообще еще не ложился, придурок — и откровенно не знает, как реагировать. На инстинктивном уровне они, кажется, говорят на одном языке и понимают друг друга, но нужно что-то делать с внешней оболочкой.  
— Ты ведь здесь не для этого, — говорит Мирон, и в его голосе все отвращение мира, — не для того, чтобы утешать меня, блядь.  
Слава пожимает плечами — ну да, нихуя не для этого. Хочется спросить, для чего же он тут тогда, но Слава прикусывает язык. Не хочется превращать все в попсовый мотивчик голливудского кино, хочется, чтобы их нелепые недоотношения так и остались артхаусным фильмом, в котором они двое — непонятые страдальцы. Слава, конечно, не такой, но сейчас он в чужой системе координат, поэтому остается лишь подыгрывать.  
Примерно миллион вопросов остаются невысказанными, так и будут дальше лежать на кончике языка. Слава думает, что он на эту душещипательную хуйню не подписывался, знать про депрессию и двадцать гендеров не хочет. Ему не нужна заумная чушь, что привез Мирон из Европы и которую он так любит цитировать за пьяными разговорчиками, поэтому Слава глубоко затягивается и спрашивает:  
— Тебе правда нужны плетки, чтобы кончить?  
Мирон смотрит на него так, словно Слава выбрал ту единственную верную дорожку из предложенных, хотя вариантов была тысяча. На его лице появляется кривоватая улыбка, от которой холодеет под коленками.  
— Да нет, — отвечает просто, — не нужно.  
Он снова забирается к нему на колени, и Слава обещает себе больше не оставлять засосов.


	2. Chapter 2

Букер с порога спрашивает Славу, какого хуя он не отвечает на звонки полнедели. Он заходит в квартиру и сразу принимается орать, плетется на кухню, не снимая кроссовок и, судя по звуку, открывает холодильник и шарится там в поисках чего-нибудь алкогольного. Следом за Федей в Славину коморку вваливается Ваня, который на удивление ведет себя куда тише, чем Букер, но тоже задает тот самый вопрос.  
Честно говоря, Славе меньше всего на свете сейчас хочется делать три вещи: говорить с людьми, говорить конкретно с Букером и отвечать на вопрос, где он ошивался последние четыре дня. Фаллен приземляется рядом с ним на продавленный диван и молча протягивает пивасик. Слава берет бутылку, откупоривает и жадно пьет — он не то чтобы скучал по вкусу дешевого Клинского, но чувствует вину за то, что успел за короткое время привыкнуть к чистой, словно вылизанной квартире Мирона, к его дорогущему алкоголю и не менее дорогим сигаретам. Букер продолжает что-то орать с кухни, рассказывать, кажется, про Фаину, и господи боже, не было еще человека среди знакомых Славы, которого бы еще все эти истории не доебали. Ваня включает чокается с ним бутылками и говорит с улыбкой:  
— Я кормил Коху, можешь не волноваться.  
— Спасибо, братан.  
Слава бросает взгляд на кошку, которая спокойненько спит на его незаправленной кровати. Как-то по пьяни много лет назад они с Фалленом упоролись настолько, что стали планировать собственные похороны. Тогда выяснилось, что ничего ценнее, чем Коха, у Славы нет, поэтому он отдал Ване дубликат ключей, чтобы тот заботился о животине, если его самого вдруг переедет бульдозер или придавит роялем.  
Ваня перемещается за компьютерный столик и нажимает кнопку включения. Ему, кажется, совсем неинтересно, где же Слава был и почему не отвечал на звонки и сообщухи — достаточно того, что он в итоге вернулся.  
Телефон вибрирует, и Слава тут же его хватает и уходит с ним на балкон — еще не хватало, чтоб друганы узнали, что у него подключены мобильные уведомления на каждый твит Оксимирона.  
Слава честно старается не писать, но все эти мокрые поцелуи, неловкие касания как в подростковой драме то и дело появляются у него в голове. Он чувствует себя солдатом, вернувшимся с давно окончившейся войны. У него флешбеки и фантомное ощущение рук Мирона по всему телу. Слава готов поклясться, что за несколько недель не было ни дня, когда он бы чувствовал, что находится в квартире один — постоянно мерещится сгорбленная фигура Мирона на шатком кухонном стуле, книжка на подоконнике больно уж похожа на айпад, которого у Славы отродясь не было, даже вкус дешевых сигарет напоминает дорогие Мальборо. Это все становится похожим на болезненную одержимость.  
Конечно, он не пишет первый, хотя и понимает, что ведет себя в точности как выебистая дрянь. Правило «хочешь поговорить — позвони сам» работало как часы все двадцать семь лет, пока не случилось это лето, этот баттл и эти дурацкие несколько дней в квартире Мирона. У Славы будто немеют пальцы, когда он пытается набрать сообщение, и это бессилие очень бесит и заставляет себя самого ненавидеть.  
Время бежит своим чередом; кошка сидит на стуле и внимательно наблюдает, как Слава апатично помешивает вареники, которые пролежали в холодильнике так долго, что жрать их сейчас — дело очень отважное. На часах почти полночь, они спешат минут на двадцать — Славе каждый раз лень себя заставить их снять и настроить по-человечески. Из планов на ночь — включить какой-нибудь боевичок, потом погамать или стрим сделать, как попрет.  
Он пишет Саше и спрашивает, как дела. Она отвечает, что смотрит мультики с сестрой. Следом за ее сообщением приходит смс от Аутиста, и Слава роняет горячую ложку аккурат себе на ногу. И вареники, и Саша, даже Коха — все сразу становится таким незначительным.  
— Приезжай, — читает вслух Слава. Его хватает только на то, чтобы выключить газ и почти бегом ринуться в комнату переодевать домашние спортивки.  
Он успевает добраться до метро, попадает под дождь, зачем-то в круглосуточном покупает упаковку чая и печенья и ржет сам с себя — как будто к бабе на ночь собрался. Еще б цветик купил, джентльмен херов.  
Расстояние до квартиры Мирона он преодолевает так быстро, что у двери приходится затормозить, чтобы отдышаться. В голове бьется так много идиотских мыслей, и требуется минуты три, дабы привести себя в порядок. Слава признается себе, что по-прежнему не может ничего сказать наверняка — как обычно, если дело касается Окси. Он не удивится, если тот встретит его с улыбкой до ушей и кинется обниматься, не удивится, если они с порога они начнут сосаться, а про печеньки с чаем все забудут. Черт, он не удивится, даже если этот упоротый карлик ему вообще дверь не откроет.  
Слава успевает постучать два раза, и на пороге появляется Мирон — бледный, угрюмый, в одних штанах — и приглашает жестом войти. Кажется, они опять будут играть в его непонятную игру без правил и задач, но Слава, черт побери, согласен на эти невнятные условия. Он почему-то думает про вареники, которые так и остались плавать в горячей воде, и на него накатывает удушающая печаль.  
— Пошли курить, — хрипло зовет Мирон из комнаты, пока Слава стягивает кроссовки.  
Слышать его голос — не то чтобы удовольствие, но чувства точно близкие к приятным. Как будто родители, которых ты вроде ненавидишь, с которыми пять лет как не живешь, но все равно звонишь и тихонько радуешься, когда слышишь знакомые голоса в трубке как подтверждение, что все живы, все в порядке.  
Слава думает, что, наверное, у Мирона очередной перепад настроения или что-то посерьезнее, но вот как ему помочь-то? Зачем он опять приперся? Пора, конечно, признать, что его просто тянет за этим гамельнским крысоловом, но легче себе сказать, что происходящее чисто по фану.  
Он смотрит на спину Мирона, послушно идет за ним на балкон, закрывает дверь за собой и берет предложенную сигарету. У него красивая спина, по ней так и хочется провести рукой, и Слава знает, что Окси ему позволит, если он решится. Как всегда холодно, как всегда ничего непонятно, как всегда Мирон курит очень красиво, словно актер из фильма, затягиваясь глубоко и выдыхая ровненькие кольца дыма. Потом хватает валяющуюся на полу балкона толстовку и натягивает на тело. Наверное, надо что-то сказать, думает Слава, но Мирон сам поворачивается к нему и спрашивает, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Ты завтра работаешь?  
— Неа. Я уволился.  
— Хорошо. — Он опять отворачивается.  
Они молча докуривают, потом Мирон вдруг подходит совсем близко и берет его за руки. Слава чувствует себя так, словно ему кто-то сильно засадил в живот — в ушах шумит, легкие не пропускают воздух. Он чувствует, как у Мирона трясутся руки, когда тот растирает его ладони большими пальцами.  
Я — тот, кто должен сказать за тебя то, что для тебя грешно.  
Охуительно, думает Слава, просто прекрасно. Кажется, у него долбанная суперспособность — в неподходящие моменты вспоминать строчки из песен Оксимирона. Классно, правда. Кому-то летать и мир спасать, а ему — вон, цитировать жида.  
Реальность будто плавится и снова идет всполохами, прям как в тот раз, когда они впервые нарушили границы. Когда Слава кладет два пальца на губы Мирона и медленно ведет, очерчивая линию до уголков, то думает лишь о том, насколько пидором он стал с этим мерзким жидом. Это ж совсем ненормально — лапать мужика за ебало и при этом испытывать такое сильное, животное желание дотронуться до остальных частей его тела.  
Мирон смотрит ему в глаза, чуть придерживая одной рукой за запястье, затем медленно, словно в хорошем порно-фильме, открывает рот и шумно сглатывает. Слава, как околдованный каким-то магическим воздействием, толкается ему в рот двумя пальцами, тут же касаясь шершавого, мокрого языка. Мирон давится, но молниеносно схватывает его за руку двумя ладонями, не позволяя убрать пальцы. Слава смотрит на него недоуменно, почти восторженно, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы не застонать в голосину — Окси принимает его пальцы почти до костяшек, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. Слава чувствует, как мелко сокращается горло Мирона, как дергается его кадык, а глаза наполняются влагой. Он разводит пальцы в стороны и слышит, как Мирон начинает тихо скулить.  
И чтобы кончить, мне нужны плетки, японки и тентакли, проносится у Славы в голове весьма некстати.  
Он чувствует, как Окси жмется к нему всем телом, причем, судя по всему, делает это инстинктивно, не специально. Смотрит с улыбкой, как он глотает его пиздец какие длинные пальцы и даже не давится, и вслух говорит:  
— Да тебе явно не нужны плетки, чтобы кончить.  
Мирон перехватывает его руку поудобнее и ведет сам — медленно, словно врач на важнейшей операции, вытаскивает пальцы из своего рта, и Слава готов поклясться на чем угодно, что ничего охуеннее в своей жизни он не видел. Слюна тянется за кончиками пальцев, у Мирона губы блестящие и влажные, а глаза на мокром месте. Он какое-то время держит Славу, а потом бережно отпускает. Вытирает свой рот, поправляет толстовку и говорит севшим, совершенно охуительным голосом:  
— Чего ты прицепился к этим плеткам? Я скоро подумаю, что тебя такое заводит.  
И улыбается так самодовольно, что хочется сжать его шею до победного хрипа. А потом уходит, оставляя Славу стоять на балконе.


	3. Chapter 3

Дождь льет как проклятый следующие три дня. Глядя в окно, Слава думает, что ему бы не хотелось покидать стен этой квартиры еще примерно вечность, топтать грязь, но рано или поздно у них кончится хавчик и бухло. Чуть реже он думает, что надо бы позвонить Ване и сказать, что он еще пошароебится по чужим хатам (имея в виду только одну), спросить, как там дела у Кохи, попросить прислать парочку фотографий, а то соскучился. О том, какого лешего он вообще делает тут, зачем поселился в квартире Оксимирона, Слава не думает вообще.  
В квартире дубак, а у Мирона вечно ледяные пальцы. Он прикасается к Славе постоянно, и это вроде бы ничего, но каждое такое касание будто прошивает ледяной ментальной очередью, выстреливая прямо в мозг. Он якобы случайно проводит пальцем по руке Славы, когда передает заваренный чай, ненароком задерживается и проводит тыльной стороной ладони по Славиной шее, когда поправляет ворот его кофты. Все это странно и даже не кажется гейским. Движения Мирона наполнены болезненным, невысказанным «посмотри на меня, обрати на меня внимание», и от этого становится так горько и страшно.  
Верил в Бога, но он вышел покурить.  
Слава не читает книжек по психологии, но разбирается в людях и прекрасно видит, когда человек чем-то болен. Он смутно представляет, чем отличается депрессия от тревожного расстройства, видел эти слова лишь в интернете, но в одном Слава уверен — если сейчас уйти и оставить Мирона в одиночестве, то все, что случится дальше, будет лишь на его, Славиной совести.  
Он чувствует, что запертые в голове Мирона демоны сейчас скребутся и пытаются вырваться наружу еще сильнее обычного, но понятия не имеет, как ему помочь с ними справиться. А еще он не уверен, что Мирон примет его помощь, какой бы она ни была. Черт, он даже не уверен, хочет ли вообще помогать этому жиду, но правда колет глаза — он не может его бросить хрен пойми почему — то ли из-за внезапно проснувшегося благородства, то ли из-за какой-нибудь еще романтической ерунды. Слава принимает стратегическое решение остаться в квартире до тех пор, пока ее хозяин не выкинет его отсюда сам.  
Они целые сутки молчат. Мирон включает телевизор, который работает до глубокой ночи, выкручивает звук почти до максимума. Слава решает, что нет смысла и дальше строить из себя бродягу, который забрел в эту квартиру по ошибке, и по-хозяйски закидывает свою кофту и штаны в стирку. Мирон сидит, сгорбившись, на краю матраса, и в свете пестрых картинок от телека его лицо почти красивое. Он, конечно, по-прежнему больше похож на персонажа из «Властелина колец», нежели на обычного человека, но засевшие под глазами мешки и проступившие скулы неожиданно делают его более привлекательным.  
Что-то в его позе, в его безучастном взгляде наводит Славу на мысль, что разговаривать с Мироном сейчас толку нет. Поэтому он молча подходит и бесцеремонно стягивает с него толстовку. Мирон не сопротивляется, блять, да он даже не смотрит в его сторону, лишь безропотно поднимает руки, позволяя себя раздеть. От этого невинного жеста, в котором все оттенки покорности, у Славы скручивает внутренности тугим узлом, но он заставляет себя промолчать.  
Он, конечно, в няньки не нанимался, но этот случай особенный. Остервенело запихивая грязные вещи в барабан стиральной машины, Слава чувствует, как у него холодеют пальцы, как внутри, словно в затишье перед бурей, отступает спазм, что до этого сжимал желудок. Он уже не знает, что думать о себе и об этом ебанутом еврее — психология и задушевные разговорчики никогда не были его сильной стороной, но если он что-то и знает о самокопании, так это то, что всегда лучше, когда рядом находится кто-то еще. Он вертит в руках черный галстук, что был в груде грязных вещей, и в голове впервые проскальзывает совершенно неадекватная мысль: может, и правда, этого жида нужно связать и выебать? Так, чтобы скулил и вырывался, чтобы в его голове не осталось связных реплик, которыми он бы мог грызть себя. Может, Мирон этого и добивается, да вот только сказать не может? Потом Слава вспоминает, как тот заглатывал его пальцы, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и думает — нет, ничего подобного, у этого человека не может быть проблем с тем, чтобы совершать что-то выходящее за рамки общепринятого-нормального. Тут явно что-то другое, знать бы еще — что именно.  
Мирон перед Славой как открытая книга, только без иллюстраций и на чужом языке.  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, Мирон по-прежнему сидит без верхней одежды, обняв себя за колени. У него красивые рельефные руки, и Слава задерживает на них свой взгляд непозволительно долго. Он достает из шкафа какие-то фирменные шмотки, все оказываются Славе малы, из всех кофт нелепо торчат его слишком длинные руки, зато из вороха спортивных штанов он находит такие, что вроде бы по размеру. Белую толстовку с фирменым лого из Оксишопа он натягивает на Мирона, который все так же послушно поднимает руки и позволяет с собой делать, судя по всему, вообще что угодно. Слава не разрешает себе его касаться дольше необходимого — это было бы неправильно. Он предпочитает не думать о том, с каких пор это он стал таким джентльменом; ложится на край матраса и думает, что это просто тотальный пиздец. Еще никогда ему не доводилось чувствовать себя таким беспомощным и безоружным перед невидимым врагом.  
«Наверное, завтра нужно свалить из этого ада», — думает он, отворачивась к стенке.  
В жопу жида и его депрессивные фазы. Они не друзья, не товарищи, чтобы помогать друг другу в час нелегкий. В конце концов, где его драгоценная семья в лице Порчи и Охры, где они шляются, когда их обожаемый бог второй день отказывается жрать?  
Все злые мысли тут же рассеиваются, когда Мирон перекатывается по матрасу и обнимает Славу со спины своими ледяными руками. Делает он это в одно слитное, плавное движение, утыкается носом в лопатку и ничего не говорит. Первые пять минут Слава дышит через раз, боясь спугнуть, а потом ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее. Руки Мирона на его талии сжимаются сильнее, словно в панике, и Славе приходится стиснуть зубы так, что болят челюсти, чтобы не сказать идиотское «Я никуда не уйду».  
Слава просыпается первым и мучительно пытается найти в уме причину, по которой не должен покинуть эту проклятую квартиру прямо сию минуту. Мирон лежит по-прежнему рядом, вцепившись в его толстовку как коршун, и это даже немного льстит. Но то, с какой болезненной гримасой он спит, вызывает внутреннее отторжение, что мешает Славе насладиться ситуацией.  
Из-за штор просвечивает унылое солнце. Когда Слава пытается выудить из себя все, что знает о депрессии, воображение услужливо подкидывает самые неприятные картинки, подслащенные всем тем, чем кормил его кинематограф с искаженной отражением реальности. Из статей, разбросанных по интернету, он помнит, что депрессия имеет свойство возвращаться, и помнит, что Мирона отчислили из его Гриффиндора как раз по этой причине. Он старательно держит в уме, что они вообще-то с жидом не друзья, он не обязан ему помогать. Мирон во сне трется шнобелем о его толстовку, обнимая еще крепче, будто знает, о чем Слава думает.  
Ситауция — абсурд. Уж лучше бы действительно потрахались, мрачно думает Слава, и то было бы не так стремно. Вся эта тема с засосами, обнимашками и прочей нежной херней вызывает такую неловкость, какой не было, наверное, со школы.  
Слава думает, что нужно разбудить Мирона и спросить про таблетки.  
В полдень приходит Охра. Слава открывает ему дверь, и они смотрят друг на друга удивленно-смущенными взглядами, что хочется провалиться. Пока Слава раздумывает, где бы взять ближайший вулкан, чтобы в него шагнуть, Ваня пихает его в сторону и заходит в квартиру, закрывая за собой. Заглядывает через его плечо, замечает спящего на матрасе Мирона и, наверное, что-то решает для себя, потому что ничего у Славы не спрашивает, а просто тащится на кухню, волоча огромный пакет, предположительно со жрачкой.  
Слава вспоминает все самые стремные случаи в своей жизни, за которые ему реально было стыдно, но ни один из них не может сравниться по уровню неловкости с ситуацией, что разворачивается сейчас здесь, с Рудбоем. Он идет за ним на кухню, садится на стул и наблюдает, как Ваня молча распихивает содержимое пакета по полкам и холодильнику. Он явно тут не впервые — знает, где что лежит, не спрашивает, хотя Слава вряд ли бы смог ответить. В тишине неприятно шуршит пакет, гремят дверцы; наверное, Мирон от такого грохота проснется, но из комнаты не доносится ни звука.  
Слава остро чувствует, что ему жизненно необходимо оправдаться, мол, ты явно не понял ситуацию, чувак, мы с твоим любимым Оксимироном не спим, я просто у него тусуюсь почти неделю. Еще скажи, придурок, что пальцы в рот ему запихивал, думает Слава, подпирая подбородок кулаком.  
Он разглядывает Ваню, пока тот демонстративно не обращает на него внимания. Вот уж у кого красивое лицо, не то что у жида-вагабунда. Несмотря на перекошенную неприязнью гримасу, Охра похож на обиженного ребенка — полные губы, и верхняя чуть выдвинута вперед, сдвинутые к переносице брови, которые так и тянет распрямить, и, конечно же, щеки. Эти смешные, по-детски очаровательные щеки. В отличие от его хитровыебанного дружка, Рудбой читается действительно легко — все эмоции написаны на лице будто большой белой кистью на черной бумаге. И Слава уверен, что за крутыми татуировками пытается спрятаться нежный и ранимый герой-пионер. Он даже хочет потроллить и придумывает шутейку про пидорство и Мирона, но Ваня говорит быстрее:  
— Он не пьет таблетки?  
Этот вопрос сводит на нет попытки пошутить, поиздеваться — словом, хоть как-нибудь отвлечься от реальности, где Слава — личный терапевт Мирона Яновича. Он смотрит на Ваню снизу вверх, смотрит беззлобно и мрачно.  
— Нет. — Голос у него каркающий, хриплый, больше суток все-таки не разговаривал.  
Ваня вздыхает, словно бабушка, внук которой опять отказался поужинать, и Славу это бы, возможно, тронуло, если б не волновал куда сильнее другой вопрос.  
— Что с ним? — он спрашивает нетерпеливо, впрочем, не сильно надеясь получить честный ответ.  
На лице Охры отражается вся его внутренняя борьба с собой: он явно размышляет, что может сказать Славе, может ли вообще что-либо говорить, какого черта Гнойный вообще забыл в квартире Оксимирона. В итоге Слава не дожидается от него ничего, кроме короткого «Ему сейчас плохо» и маленькой записки, где указано, когда и какие таблетки следует впихивать Мирону в глотку, даже если он будет сопротивляться. Потом Охра уходит, не прощаясь со Славой, но бросив на спящего Мирона такой печальный взгляд, что становится не по себе.  
Слава тащится на балкон и выкуривает там три сигареты подряд, пока не присоединяется Мирон. Он вваливается, сверкая своей недовольной, помятой после сна мордой, щурится на белый свет и сразу жмется к Славе как к единственному источнику тепла.  
— Че ты приперся, — начинает Слава неуверенно, но вполне с искренним беспокойством, — босыми лапами, придурок…  
Окси бесцеремонно выхватывает у него из рук сигарету и жадно курит, словно до этого шел по пустыне и наконец дорвался до заветной бутыли с водой. Слава мучительно размышляет, как ему убедить этого недоноска пить таблетки, сжимает в кармане пластинку с теми, что Мирону надо выпить сразу, как только проснется, если верить указаниям Охры.  
— Ваня приходил? — спрашивает Мирон, картинно рассматривая далекие дали Петербурга.  
Лирический герой, блядь.  
Слава кивает и добавляет осторожно, будто пробуя ногой лед:  
— Тебе нужно выпить таблетки.  
Мирон после этих слов жмется к нему сильнее, словно температура резко стала еще ниже. Он отвечает: «Хорошо», послушно берет из его рук пилюли, проглатывает без воды и, наконец, полноценно обнимает. Прямо как надо — широко разведя руки в стороны, обхватывая Славу как дерево, прижимаясь так сильно, что от этой ебанутой нежности хочется волком выть.  
Ты сам решил остаться, дружок, теперь уже поздно сворачивать.  
Он явно больной, думает Слава, а с больными нельзя спорить — их нужно поощрять и успокаивать. Использовать эту отмазу легко, когда Мирон тянется к нему и тычется сомкнутыми губами в шею. Изображение реальности в который раз идет всполохами, но на этот раз нет ни наркотиков, ни алкоголя, которые можно было обвинить в любых странностях в поведении. На этот раз Слава отчетливо понимает, что взваливает на себя ответственность весом в центнер — пусть и метафорический, но совершенно неподъемный, — когда крепко обхватывает Мирона под челюсть и целует, наконец, так, как давно пора было — мокро и глубоко, языком очерчивая губы.  
Я не вникаю в гендер и каюсь — выебал и Герду, и Кая, бьется в голове.  
Слава чувствует, как под его рукой Мирон дергается как птица в клетке, не пытается вырваться, но нетерпеливо ерзает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу — прямо как на том злоебучем баттле, пропади он к чертовой матери. Когда Слава отстраняется, то Мирон тянется за его губами как змея — за дудочкой факира. В этот прекрасный момент он выглядит таким беззащитным, что Славе на мгновение хочется его ударить до крови, до желтоватых синяков, но наваждение быстро проходит.  
— Гнойный, — неожиданно говорит Мирон, заглядывая ему в глаза снизу вверх. Звучит это так, будто он сам удивляется, с кем тут облизывается на собственном балконе.  
Наигранное изумление сменяется радостью — такой искренней, что Славе действительно становится не по себе. Он завороженно смотрит, как Мирон хватает его за руки и медленно ведет к своей шее. Вот же больной ублюдок.  
— Тут либо баттлить, либо петля на шею, — проговаривая каждую букву, Мирон с наслаждением втягивает воздух своими огромными ноздрями.  
Слава послушно смыкает свои пальцы на его шее и сжимает. Он не знает, что нравится ему больше — то, что сам Оксимирон сейчас позволяет Славе себя душить, или то, как приятно дергается его кадык.  
Плетки и тентакли, блядь. Началось, оно началось.  
Мирон неотрывно смотрит на Славу, пока они, неловко переступая, пятятся назад, ловко запрыгивает на широкий подоконник и в лучших традициях классического порно обхватывает его ногами. Слава думает, что на самом деле ситуация совсем не похожа ни на что классическое, это нечто уникальное и грандиозное, он бы выкупил все билеты на шоу заранее, чтобы никто другой не смог этого увидеть.  
Рот Мирона приоткрывается в полуулыбке, он хрипит так сладко и чувственно, прикрывая глаза, что Слава сразу понимает — ему только что открыли запретную секцию в библиотеке Хогвартса. Одной рукой Мирон неторопливо перебирает волосы на затылке Славы, а вторую бесцеремонно запускает ему в штаны.  
Кажется, впервые в жизни Славе настолько плевать на происходящее с ним — важны только реакции напротив. Он прижимается к Мирону еще ближе и ловит каждый его звук приоткрытым ртом. Отпускает вторую руку, встречает расстроенный стон, но давит на шею сильнее, и у Мирона закатываются глаза от удовольствия.  
Наутро наверняка появятся в голове дебильные шутки, думает Слава, но сейчас он скорее машинально, чем по плану, запихивает руку в трусы Мирона. Услуга за услугу, мы с тобой сироты, которым провели в интернат интернет.  
По глазам Мирона легко можно определить, как долго еще ему до края. Дужка зрачков словно покрывается полупрозрачной белесой пленкой, веки дергаются как неисправные жалюзи, и Слава касается ртом его губ в тот самый момент, когда Мирон кончает с тихим, полузадушенным стоном.  
Он обмякает в его руках, и Слава придерживает под бедра, чтобы не свалился. Мирон буквально через пару секунд приходит в себя и лезет целоваться так рьяно, будто Слава — последний человек на планете.  
Когда Слава думает что-то вроде «Кто бы мог подумать, что мальчик из Оксфорда кайфует от дрочки с удушением?», то сразу становится понятно, что это лежало на поверхности. Не могло быть иначе. Он кончает под тихий шепот Окси на ухо, но не может и слова разобрать, о чем тот бормочет.


	4. Chapter 4

Пиздец начинается ближе к вечеру.  
Мирон спит почти весь день, нажравшись своих пилюль, пару раз встает и пьет кофе, а потом опять надевает капюшон толстовки и валится на матрас, обессиленный. Слава отмечает, что после пацанского оргазма на балконе Мирон вообще стал шелковый — послушно принимает таблетки, которые предписано пить каждые три-четыре часа, ест еду, что Слава готовит, даже старается пить побольше воды.  
Слава вспоминает случай прошлой зимой, когда Саша заболела ангиной и валялась в постели больше двух недель. Он готовил жрачку и ухаживал за ней так заботливо и нежно, что про это можно было бы написать с десяток убийственных панчей. Но тогда все было по-другому — они встречались, он хотел сделать Саше приятно, хотел, чтобы она вылечилась и перестала кашлять так, будто это ее последний день на грешной земле. С Мироном все сложнее и одновременно проще — он нездоров, но не кашляет, не чихает; он ему совсем не друг, но и не враг уже явно. С каждым днем и без того нечеткие границы в их отношениях стираются, становится все сложнее и сложнее придумывать себе оправдания, чтобы находиться рядом с Мироном.  
Весь день Слава смотрит фильмы, подключив ноутбук к телевизору, жует чипсы и запивает молочным коктейлем. Мирону звуки, кажется, совсем не мешают — спит без задних ног, и Слава даже иногда пихает его ногой в бок, чтобы дождаться сонного полустона, который докажет, что Окси еще живой, а не отъехал во сне. Атмосфера в квартире такая, будто они находятся на амфетаминовой вечеринке, но все гости давно разъехались, и остался только самый отбитый наркоман и хозяин хаты, которому предстоит этого самого наркомана растолкать и отправить домой на такси.  
Слава смотрит «Донни Дарко» третий раз в своей жизни, но кролик по-прежнему стремный что пиздец. Эти глазища и разодранная плюшевая морда, брр. Он смотрит в экран, но глядит сквозь сменяющие друг друга картинки; думает о том, что во вселенной наверняка неисчисляемое количество реальностей и пространств, но едва ли он найдет хоть одно, в котором ему будет откровенно плевать на Мирона. Слава косится на лежащего рядом Окси, что забавно дергает ногой во сне как собака, и говорит зачем-то вслух:  
— Мне на тебя не похер.  
Не то чтобы эта информация нуждалась в подтверждении, но Слава чувствует облегчение. Признаваться в чем-либо всегда приятно, особенно если ты признаешься самому себе. Мирон — это обсессия, и плевать, насколько хороши или плохи его новые треки, Славе нравится, как он думает, нравятся его демоны и сверхидеи — временами он даже находит его гениальным. Но это все лирика, конечно. Треки Оксимирона существуют не для того, чтобы развивать рэп-культуру и не для того, чтобы ласкать чей-то слух, а исключительно для того, чтобы более одаренный богом музыки Валентин Дядька делал на них свои ремиксы. Слава все еще делает вид, что верит во всю эту сомнительную идеологию, которую построил из дерьма и палок на благо своей репутации. Одного честного признания на сегодня ему достаточно, можно продолжать и дальше закрывать глаза и игнорировать очевидное.  
Конкретно сейчас Славе нравятся шершавые руки Мирона и его потрескавшиеся губы, а еще впалые глаза, болезненные очертания скул, прорезающие кожу. Черт возьми, ему нравятся даже короткие, ледяные пальцы, и если Мирон вдруг его об этом попросит, то Слава без колебаний насадится на эти пальцы своим ртом, вбирая до костяшек.  
Нет ни желания потрахаться, ни неловкости — словно из тела разом выкачали все чувства, оставив только слепое беспокойство и разливающуюся в груди тревогу, смешанную с предвкушением чего-то нехорошего. Слава ждет, что придет Охра, принесет еще еды (хотя у них еще нескоро кончится тот пакет со жрачкой, учитывая скорость поедания), справится о здоровье драгоценного Оксимирона, но не приходит никто. Тут два варианта — либо всем на него плевать, либо приближенные короля в курсе этих депрессивных фаз и психотропных заморочек и добровольно доверили его судьбу Славе. Король умирает, да здравствует Король! Но для начала, будь добр, позаботься о том, кого сместил с трона.  
Слава смотрит, как на экране взрывается дом, и в этот момент Мирон начинает тихо скулить из-под одеяла. Звук такой надрывный и неприятный, что по спине текут мурашки. Слава откладывает чипсы, нутром чуя — что-то начинается. Мирон дергается, что-то вдруг громко орет, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а потом поворачивается к Славе и просит сдавленным, угрожающим голосом:  
— Сваливай.  
Ножом режет эта искуственная, лживая злость.  
Ситуация навевает воспоминания о том знаменитом фильме про одержимую девочку и экзорциста, но выглядит более реально и оттого жутко. Лицо Мирона искажает гримаса не то ненависти, не то отчаяния, и Слава не придумывает ничего лучше, чем в один слитный прыжок оказаться с ним рядом. Буквально секунда промедления — он не успевает обхватить его руками и получает прям кулаком по морде. Очень больно и обидно, секунды три уходит на что, чтобы прийти в себя — Мирон сидит рядом, не шелохнувшись, смотрит на Славу с нечитаемым выражением лица и жадно дышит приоткрытым ртом. Губы у него такие бледные, что сливаются с кожей. Кажется, он шепчет что-то похожее на извинение, и Слава стискивает зубы до боли в челюстях, чувствует, как трясутся от злости руки. Конечно, хочется вмазать (причем, уже давно), но он какой-то отдаленной точкой в мозге понимает, что сейчас бесполезно пытаться привести Мирона в чувства таким образом — он лишь протягивает руку, действуя инстинктивно, как будто пытается приручить дикое животное. Рикки-Тикки-Тави хренов.  
Пару секунд, пару долгих, вязких секунд Мирон смотрит на его руку, словно видит ее впервые. Взгляд у него становится все более осмысленным, когда он, наконец, подается вперед и позволяет Славе сгрести себя поближе. Слава обнимает его крепко и грубо, одной рукой гладит меж лопаток, пока Окси выравнивает дыхание. Минута затишья и нарастающей паники, потом начинается второй раунд: Мирон опять принимается орать и дергаться, гнать его ко всем чертям и пытается даже укусить за руку, пока не получает звонкую оплеуху.  
— Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, — шепчет Слава как заведенный, трясет его за плечи, не давая себя ударить.  
Он прижимает Мирона к матрасу, больно сдавливая локтем шею, нависает над ним как скала и внимательно всматривается в лицо напротив. Ему необходимо увидеть хоть какую-то подсказку, ключ к его дальнейшим действиям или хотя бы какой-никакой прогноз, как долго это нездоровое дерьмо будет продолжаться и чем закончится? Слава в душе не ебет, что с придурком-жидом творится, как это прекратить, может, стоило взять у Охры номер телефона, чтобы консультироваться по поводу таких вот нестандартных, мать его, случаев?  
Из мыслей вырывает хрип Мирона, который начинает задыхаться под крепкой хваткой и царапать руку Славы отросшими ногтями. Слава отпускает его, позволяя сделать несколько неровных вдохов, но не отстраняется на случай, если тому опять в голову что-то стукнет. Мирон успокаивается, что-то шепчет своим обычным, чуть сбившимся голосом, но у Славы сердце колотится так сильно и часто, что он понимает, как сильно сейчас испуган. Потом Мирон тянется к нему руками, обхатывая вокруг шеи так нежно, что хочется блевать, и у Славы действительно подкатывает ком к горлу.  
Все это противно и дурно, совершенно ненормально и непонятно; он не хочет с ним спать, не хочет его даже касаться, ему надоело все время быть начеку, и если быть совсем откровенным, то последние несколько дней кажутся ему адом на земле. Чувство беспокойства за другого омерзительно мажет по внутренностям широкой кистью, будто заражая неизлечимой болезнью. Слава столько раз обещал себе не привязываться, но сейчас все складывается даже хуже — обсессия переросла в болезненную зависимость с яростным желанием то ли расцарапать лицо, то ли кормить с ложечки супом.  
Когда Мирон тянется к нему и целует своими сухими губами куда-то в скулу, Слава чувствует себя таким грязным, что мечтает снять кожу. Приходится терпеть несколько минут, пока Мирон стаскивает с него одежду, касаясь своими неизменно ледяными пальцами — хоть какая-то стабильность, невесело думает Слава. Потом они меняются местами, и все происходит до невозможности странно, в абсурдной тишине, будто в комнате на самом деле разговаривают, но кто-то коварный выключил звук. Мирон садится сверху, бесстыдно лижет ему щеку с очаровательной улыбкой маньяка, и Слава думает, что, пожалуй, это самый омерзительный эпизод, который только случался с ним в его богатой на мерзости жизни.  
Он всегда знал, что рано или поздно они переспят, это было едва ли не закономерным окончанием их историй со взаимной недоненавистью, перетекающей в обожание. Тут не нужны были какие-то ярлыки и игры с ориентацией, достаточно было знать, что они оба это предвидели, скорее всего, хотели, просто не говорили об этом вслух, даже в собственных мыслях. Слава может со стопроцентной уверенностью говорить только за себя, конечно, но мог бы поклясться на «Капитале», что Мирон нуждается в нем куда больше.  
Но сейчас, когда все вроде бы шло своим чередом, Славе так противно, что приходится время от времени зажмуривать глаза, лишь бы не видеть этого осточертевшего ебала перед собой. В итоге он, почти полностью раздетый, все же оказывается опять сверху, нависая над Мироном, который лежит по-прежнему в толстовке. Преодолевая еще один невидимый барьер, Слава залезает рукой ему под одежду и ведет раскрытой ладонью, очерчивая впалый живот, задевая напрягшийся сосок, и слышит, как рвано Мирон выдыхает ему под ухо. У него стоит, но он не чувствует возбуждения; наклоняется и целует Мирона, рукой придерживая за челюсть — он прыткий и весь дерганый, как раскаленный провод, нужно постоянно сдерживать и проявлять силу. Слава думает, что скорее всего, жиду это просто нравится — ощущать себя слабым и отдавать контроль кому-то другому, ведь так гораздо проще жить.  
Чувство отвращения полностью проходит, когда Мирон обнимает его за спину и прижимается так близко, что Слава чувствует его теплый член животом. Он думает, что вот он, последний рубеж, который им нужно преодолеть, чтобы с гештальтов не дуло. Мирон извивается под ним как уж и протяжно стонет как в дешевых киношках, когда Слава кусает его под челюстью. На побелевшей коже даже в темноте отчетливо виден неровный след зубов, поверху остается багряная дорожка — прокусил слишком сильно, но никто и не думает жаловаться.  
— Я тебя выебу, — просто говорит Слава, будто предупреждает.  
Мирон не реагирует на его слова никак, даже не поднимает взгляда, и Слава хочет расценивать это как молчаливое согласие, но что-то внутри не позволяет так сделать. Он не может себя заставить даже коснуться его больше, лишь тупо смотрит в лицо Мирона, который мечется по матрасу, только кадык и видно.  
— Скажи, — просит Слава.  
В голове расцветают непрошенные картинки, и его член дергается. Он с превеликим удовольствием сейчас бы трахнул Мирона, согнув пополам и выбивая стоны. В его сознании Мирон смотрит ему в глаза, пока Слава дерет его так, что они оба съезжают с матраса на холодный пол. Это кажется единственным правильным решением в этой сложной задачке.  
В реальности же Мирон пытается отбиться от его рук и истерично что-то выкрикивает.  
Слава отпускает его сразу же, когда слышит отчетливое «нет». Мирон отползает на край матраса, скрючившись, и молчит — самый ужасный звук, который можно было услышать. Уж лучше бы разрыдался, растерянно думает Слава. Он вроде бы ничего не сделал, но чувствует себя последним мудилой.  
Зови меня солнечным зайчиком — Донни Дарко.


	5. Chapter 5

Голова болит так сильно, что невозможно даже встать с матраса без потерь. Слава сидит так несколько часов, пока за окном не показывается красноватое варево на небе. Мирон отрубается сразу после того, как перестаёт орать и отбиваться — просто ложится на бок, отвернувшись, и в такой позе засыпает практически мгновенно, скотина.  
Слава на него совсем не злится; безусловно, ночка выдалась такой нервной, что никому не пожелаешь с подобным столкнуться, пусть и длилось само шоу минут двадцать от силы. Он все ещё слышит набатом надрывные стоны, слышит, как пальцы царапают его кожу на руке, чувствует холодные объятия и видит перед собой лицо Мирона — пустые, безжизненные глаза, которые будто смотрят не на него, а сквозь. Не покидает смердящее внутри чувство, будто Слава совершил что-то катастрофически плохое. Связался на свою беду, вот и Карфаген начал гореть.  
Груз ответственности становится в разы тяжелее; став свидетелем подобной сцены, Слава мысленно подписал галочку в бумажке под названием «докопаться до Оксимирона и сделать все, чтобы жид не поехал кукухой окончательно». Черт его знает, что вообще между ними этой ночью было, и совершенно непонятно, что будет дальше, но так даже веселее, мрачно думает Слава.  
Бездействие выводит из себя. Ему мерещится, что каждая секунда промедления приближает к падению в пропасть. Слава осторожно, не делая резких движений, поднимается на ноги, морщится от простреливающей виски боли. Нет времени сидеть, у него слишком много дел. В первую очередь он берет телефон Мирона, что валяется рядом с матрасом на полу, удивляясь, почему на нем нет пароля, находит контакт, который называется «Ваня» и пишет короткую смс с настойчивой просьбой-приказом приехать. Охра отвечает мгновенно: «Через час буду». Слава глубоко вздыхает. Наверное, он тоже поехал кукухой, раз так заботится о жиде, но в то же время чувствует себя едва ли не избранным. Теперь он почти готов признать, что хочет помочь.  
Он ставит будильник на айфоне на два часа дня, включает звук и кладёт Мирону под ухо, рядом с подушкой. Мимолётом задерживает взгляд на его лице, в котором не угадывается ни грамма вчерашнего приступа, и думает, что конкретно сейчас Окси выглядит вполне ничо так. То есть, не красавец, конечно, но вон, скулы довольно симпатичные. И рот так смешно приоткрыл, как рыбка.  
Слава наскоро варит последнюю порцию риса, тушит с овощами и накрывает крышкой. Рядом записка с подробными указаниями, что пить, когда и в каком количестве. Мирон, может, слегка не в себе, но точно не тупой, справится. Слава быстро собирается и только у порога понимает, что на нем все по-прежнему шмотки с Окси-лого — его вещи висят на сушилке в углу комнаты, ещё со времён последней стирки несколько дней назад. Потом Слава вспоминает, что они вообще-то спят с Мироном в обнимку, пару-тройку раз сосались на балконе, а вчера вообще чуть не переспали как самые настоящие пидоры. Однако, если его ещё может парить такая мелочь, как одежда из Окси-шопа, то это лишний раз доказывает, что Слава ещё жив. Он натягивает куртку и уходит, заставляя себя не оборачиваться. Квартиру он замыкает — второго ключа нигде обнаружено не было и, исходя из того, что даже у Охры его не было, можно сделать вывод, что запасного дубликата от хаты Мирона попросту нет.  
Ваня уже сидит возле подъезда в припаркованной машине, когда Слава выходит на улицу, подзывает его жестом залезть в салон. Под ногами мерзко хлюпает грязь, ветер дует сразу так сильно, что по загривку взводом бегут мурашки. Слава ругается, когда в первые же секунды подвороты белых штанов становятся заляпанными каплями из лужи. Садится в машину с таким выражением лица, что Охра рефлекторно отодвигается ближе к дверце, будто предвкушая опасность.  
У Славы в голове появляется одна-единственная мысль: не надо было уходить из квартиры. Тут же охватывает иррациональный страх, и хочется даже высунуться из машины и посмотреть, не стоит ли Мирон на балконе, например, собираясь прыгнуть. Охра наблюдает за тем, как гримасы беспокойства и раздражения меняют друг друга как в сломанном калейдоскопе, где только две картинки. Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга, а потом Слава открывает рот и неожиданно для себя самого начинает орать.  
Спускаясь в лифте и не прощаясь с человеком на ресепшне, он честно не планировал выяснять отношения или поднимать шум, но, видимо, все эти дни так старательно прятал в молчании всю ярость и злость на Мирона, который не потрудился к себе-любимому даже инструкцию оставить, что теперь не хозяин своему языку. Так всегда бывает, это ебаный эффект лестницы, только наоборот — когда ты заранее продумываешь все возможные варианты развития разговора, пытаешься предугадать ответы собеседника, а потом доходишь до последней ступеньки и вместо запланированного «Здорово» говоришь «Вы все меня уже заебали, пидорасы!».  
Он орет и орет, даже стучит по бардачку пару раз кулаком, что-то даже вываливается оттуда, но Славе так сильно похуй, как не было никогда. Охра внимательно наблюдает за ним, но напуганным, как ни странно, не выглядит. В конце своего монолога о том, как его бесит быть неосведомленным, но при этом нянькой-терапевтом в одном лице, Слава больно пинает ногой ни в чем не виноватую машину и враждебно скрещивает на груди руки. Повисает тишина, но совсем не давящая, а даже наоборот — Слава шумно выдыхает и откидывается на сиденье в ожидании ответа. Если хваленый Оксимирон не только икона русского рэпа и сломленный герой эпической поэмы в одном флаконе, но и просто натура тонкая, изъеденная душевными страданиями, то Славе нужно, наконец, получить инструкцию по применению.  
Ваня говорит с ним как с человеком, только что пережившим инсульт — медленно, четко отделяя слова друг от друга, боясь лишний раз вызвать экспрессивную реакцию. У него немного дрожит голос, с детскими нотками, выдающими с головой его волнение. Оказывается, что Мирон постоянно пишет Ване и подробно рассказывает, как прошёл его день, чтобы тот не беспокоился; он описывает посиделки на кухне с книгами и Гнойным, который оказался вполне интересным собеседником. Слава опять вспоминает, как беззаботно пихал Мирону пальцы в рот, совершенно не догадываясь, в какой пиздец вляпался. Интересный, мать вашу, собеседник — теперь это так называется. Но надо признать, что даже в тот момент происходящее казалось чём-то большим, нежели обычной интрижкой.  
Конечно, Охра рассказывает ему далеко не все — Слава чувствует, в какие моменты он наступает себе на язык, дабы не сболтнуть лишнего, но, в принципе, сказанного вполне достаточно, чтобы картина более-менее прояснилась. Слава знать не хочет о прошлом Мирона и сладких годах его юности, проведённых в Англии; не хочет знать, когда тот начал болеть и что послужило точкой отсчета; все, что ему надо знать, Охра умудряется уместить в одно предложение. Время от времени ему становится плохо, и он запирается в квартире, а я привожу таблетки от его терапевта, с которым он регулярно созванивается.  
Хочется себе эту фразу на подкорке вырезать, просто в качестве доказательства, что и такие движухи у людей в жизни бывают. Он многого насмотрелся, конечно, но сейчас на его глазах оживает романтизированная киношками ситуация, обрастая гнилыми деталями под кодовым названием «херовая реальность».  
Слава спрашивает, насколько под контролем ситуация, если их пациент отказывается жрать, не произносит за несколько суток ни слова, а потом посреди ночи вообще с катушек слетает и орет как резаный. Обо всей их гомогейской ерунде, решает Слава, Ване знать ни к чему. Выясняется, что такое поведение Мирона даже можно отнести к нормальному, можно сказать, сезонному. «Ты ещё не знаешь, как он порой треки пишет», — с легкой усмешкой говорит Охра, беззлобно закатывая глаза, и они оба посмеиваются тихонько, ситуация перестаёт казаться такой уж сложной и болезненной. Слава смотрит на его безобразно милые щёки и думает, что с Ваней они вряд ли стали бы корешами — он слишком открытый и наивный, что ли. Не то что некоторые хитровыебанные жиды с нестандартным мышлением и глубокими текстами.  
\- Отвези меня домой, а потом обратно, — стараясь звучать хотя бы вежливо, говорит Слава. Судя по лицу Охры, у него нормально получается.  
Ваня несколько секунд смотрит вперёд, о чём-то раздумывая, барабанит по рулю своими татуированными пальцами, заводит машину. Слава называет ему адрес, и автомобиль в одно плавное движение выезжает в сторону дороги.  
Славе мерещится совсем странное: будто в апатичном лице Кохи можно прочитать обиду и недовольство. Животное смотрит на него внимательно, когда он появляется на пороге своей квартиры и начинает сюсюкать. Кошки всегда были его слабым местом, но как можно устоять перед их очарованием?  
В нос ударяет знакомый запах своей родной съемной хаты, и Слава с лёгкой улыбкой оглядывает комнату, бросает взгляд на кухню — все по-прежнему заставлено немытыми кружками и фантиками от сладостей. Кажется, Фаллен тут немного прибрался, по крайней мере, распихал по полкам шкафа вечно висящие на спинке стульев и кресел футболки. Надо будет ему написать, что он временно сваливает, и можно не приходить в квартиру.  
Коха не сопротивляется, когда Слава ее заботливо пихает себе за пазуху, прикрывая курткой, но глазки округляются от страха. Охра наблюдает за ними с нескрываемым недоумением, но никак не комментирует, даже гладит Коху за ушком и шепчет что-то успокаивающее.  
Всю дорогу они молчат, но неловкости нет; так молчат студенты, которым попался один вариант контрольной — вроде и не друзья, а есть что-то общее, из-за которого нужно хотя бы попытаться объединить силы.  
Слава просит Охру зайти в магазин и говорит, что нужно взять. Когда тот возвращается с увесистым пакетом продуктов, становится очевидно, что он дополнил список и купил чего-то от себя. Словно раздумывая, стоит ли это рассказывать, Охра потряхивает перед лицом Славы пачкой сушеных бананов.  
\- Мирон любит, — тихо поясняет, и Славу аж ведёт от этой приторной, нежной заботы.  
Его друганы всегда заботились о нем по-другому, это забота совсем иного толка. В их компании высшим проявлением братской любви было сказать, какие таблетки лучше не мешать с пивасом, и сунуть в рот активированного угля, если всё-таки не уследят и дадут тебе сожрать что-то лишнее.  
Друзья Мирона напоминали Славе серию из какого-то британского сериала наподобие «Аббатства Даунтон», где все присутствующие целый час пьют чай, обмениваются любезностями, а потом кто-то говорит, что ему не нравятся зеленые галстуки, и присутствующие вызывают несчастного на дуэли.  
Охра не помогает Славе ни с Кохой, ни с пакетом жрачки — за это он ему благодарен. То, что Гнойный теперь живет с Оксимироном, вовсе не означает, что нужно переходить все границы дозволенного сразу и начать дружить со всей этой шайкой дружелюбных, очаровательных пидорасов.  
На прощание Ваня говорит: «Если вдруг что случится, то сразу звони мне», и Слава отмахивается. Даже думать не хочется, что ещё такого может случиться.


	6. Chapter 6

Ещё на лестничной площадке Слава слышит музыку. Приятный электронный бит стучит на всю квартиру, когда он открывает дверь и выпускает из рук Коху. Животина срывается с места и забегает в первую попавшуюся дверь — в ванную. Слава стаскивает кроссовки и какое-то время топчется в прихожей, то ли собираясь с мыслями, то ли пытаясь унять трясущиеся от волнения руки. Он заходит в комнату практически на цыпочках и не может сдержать облегченного вздоха, когда видит сидящего на матрасе Мирона. Тот увлеченно смотрит в экран ноутбука — там яркая картинка окошка «Хотлайн Майами».  
Слава внимательно рассматривает, ему кажется, будто в последний раз бодрствующего Окси он видел очень давно. На нем уже другая толстовка, чёрная и без логотипа, капюшон на лысой башке, взгляд бегает по экрану и рот приоткрыт в полуулыбке. Мирон лежит вдоль матраса, с такого ракурса кажется, что у него длинное тело; спортивные штаны чуть съехали вниз, открывая полоску кожи в районе поясницы. Так видны ямочки и кромка белья, и Славе вдруг хочется дать себе по морде — настолько охота подойти и провести рукой по спине Мирона, запустить руку под трусы зачем-то. Кажется, с этим жидом он не только станет тем ещё пидором, но и кукухой поедет.  
Слава не верит в бабочек и прочую лабуду для ванильных любителей романтических сказок, но когда Мирон с ним коротко, дружелюбно здоровается, в животе явно происходят какие-то метаморфозы. Органы скручивает от одного-единственного «Здравствуй», и Слава теряется в ощущениях — непонятно, больно ему сейчас или приятно. Одно ясно точно: если он прямо сейчас не свалит куда-нибудь подальше, то не удержится и кинется обнимать жида. Ещё чего не хватало, думает Слава, поднимает с пола пакет со жрачкой, не очень любезно швырнув в Мирона пачкой сушёных фруктов, и тащит еду на кухню.  
Наверное, им придётся поговорить. Распихивая макароны и овощи по полкам, Слава мучительно размышляет, нет ли способа решить организационные вопросы, не особо давая понять Мирону, что он за него, ну типа, переживает. Блять, да оно даже в голове звучит нелепо.  
Когда Мирон появляется на кухне, Слава вжимается в холодильник спиной, но сейчас бежать точно некуда.  
— Спасибо, что торчал тут со мной, — чуть улыбаясь, говорит Мирон и садится на стул, поджимая под себя одну ногу. — Прошу прощения за ту хуйню, что вчера творил.  
Славу бесит, что он так рад слышать жидовский голос, что сейчас его обнять хочется даже сильнее, чем полчаса назад, сильнее, чем на баттле, а ведь там он был даже более несчастным и печальным. Откуда взялась эта щемящая нежность вперемешку с беспокойством?  
Он решает, что будет честным с его стороны рассказать про его встречу с Рудбоем, о том, что Слава временно будет жить здесь и его кошка тоже, о том, что отныне и всегда Мирону придётся делиться любой информацией, которая поможет облегчить их совместные страдания в виде сожительства с нервозными приходами. Мирон слушает внимательно, соглашается на все условия и в целом реагирует идеально, самое главное — не задаёт вопросов о том, зачем вообще Слава у него тусуется и что за отношения у них такие странные? И все вроде бы хорошо, но в конце Мирон добавляет своё любимое, дежурное:  
— Ты очень интересный собеседник.  
И Славу накрывает. Уносит в одночасье, глаза словно застилает туманом войны; он вцепляется Мирону в толстовку и трясёт его, заставляя подняться на ноги. Тот не сопротивляется, лишь смотрит своим внимательным, цепким взглядом сверху вниз.  
— Интересный собеседник, блядь? Ты совсем охуел мне в лицо такое говорить? — Слава чувствует, что от эмоций переходит на противный фальцет, но не может уже остановиться. — Теперь это так называется, сука? Или для тебя это не такое уж большое дело — глотать чужие пальцы и дрочить на балконе?  
Он встряхивает Мирона ещё раз, для профилактики, и зло шепчет ему в губы:  
— Тебе напомнить, как ты на коленях у меня сидел? Да я тебя почти выебал полдня назад, так что называй вещи своими именами. Мы с тобой кто угодно, только не собеседники, жид ебаный.  
Когда Слава его отпускает, то в голову приходит ужасная мысль: а что если он случайно оказался прав, и для Окси подобные телодвижения не являются чем-то особенным? Слава в гомогейских отношениях не разбирается, он на этой пидорской вакханалии как бы новенький, но почему-то про такой вариант не думал от слова совсем.  
Мирон прячет лицо в ладонях, приглушенно смеётся, что-то опять бормочет про бойких и ласковых, и — господи, блять, Иисусе, — нет таких слов, которые бы могли выразить, как сильно Славу затрахали все эти умные панчи, что раз за разом уходят в пустоту. Он смотрит на Мирона, намереваясь прожечь в нем дыру взглядом, нервно барабанит по столу пальцами, пока Мирон не накрывает его руку своей. От этого невинного жеста Слава готов простить любую дурацкую реплику, пусть и руки у Мирона все такие же ледяные, пробирает до мурашек под кожей.  
Он путано извиняется и ещё долго пытается связно объяснить, что не хотел никого обидеть, а всего лишь сказал Славе то, что сам предпочёл бы услышать от него. Они разговаривают целую вечность, и Мирон произносит вслух так легко все самые трудные слова, которые Слава не смог бы ему даже на бумажке написать, чтобы сам прочёл. Труднее всего становится не только сохранять нужное выражение лица, но и смириться с тем, что прямо сейчас их отношения явно поднимаются на еще одну ступень выше. Переходят на другой круг ада, мысленно поправляет Слава.  
И все как будто бы становится нормальным.  
Весь вечер они валяются на матрасе и смотрят «Время приключений». Мирон вкрадчивым голосом рассказывает про жуткие фанатские теории о Пряничном Лакее, и Слава изо всех сил пытается не ржать. Человек из Оксфорда тащится от детского мультика (он вовсе не детский, орет Мирон), а потом он же цитирует Джона Китса. Вот уж метаморфозы Овидия. Слава закатывает глаза и что-то ворчит, лишь бы не дать понять, что ему происходящее дико нравится.  
Потом Мирон съедает свои пилюли, тут же отрубается, смешно приоткрыв рот, и Слава идёт на кухню готовить паэлью с морепродуктами.  
Коха ближе к ночи, скорее всего, примиряется с мыслью о переезде. Она вообще похожа на хозяина — быстро приспосабливается к очередному витку пиздеца в нелегкой жизни. Слава даёт кошке пару кусочков рыбы, закидывает рис в кипящую воду и долго смотрит на это варево, борясь с иррациональным желанием опустить туда собственную руку по локоть.  
И всё-таки, наверное, было бы легче, если бы они потрахались. Наутро бы Слава ушёл, бросив на прощание клишированное «Звони, если что», и больше они с Окси друг про друга не вспоминали бы. Но вот он стоит на его кухне, готовит еду и ставит будильник, который сработает через три часа и напомнит Мирону, что нужно выпить ещё две таблетки. Весь этот романтический цирк по атмосфере вновь напоминает отрывок из сюрреалистичного сериальчика наподобие «Майти Буш», только без юморесок и с плохим сюжетом.  
Слава заканчивает готовку, когда до звонка будильника остаётся чуть больше, чем два часа. Он берет с полки в комнате первую попавшуюся книжку, которой оказывается Гессе, устраивается поудобнее рядом со свернувшимся на краю матраса Мироном и начинает читать.  
Если тебе обязательно нужно чье-то разрешение на твоё удовольствие, тогда ты действительно бедняга.  
Когда влюблён, то все песни о любви, а когда ухаживаешь за пребывающим в психотропном отпуске павшим героем, то все цитатки из глубокомысленных постмодернистских книг только о нем.  
Фраза предателем бьется в голове, когда Слава вздрагивает от громкого звука будильника. Мирон с разочарованным стоном поднимается, тащится на кухню и приходит обратно со стаканом воды. Садится рядом со Славой, касаясь его плеча, почти наваливаясь, глотает пилюли и запивает — они договорились, что таблетки он будет пить обязательно под присмотром Славы, и вся эта обманчивая покорность каждый раз заставляет пальцы ног невольно поджиматься. То, как Мирон опускает голову, когда пьёт, чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд; как эта скотина строит из себя пай-мальчика, когда знает, что за ним наблюдают, одновременно бесит и завораживает.  
Слава думает, что все, сейчас точно финиш. Он почти готов признаться, что хочет завалить жида и въебать в матрас, едва приспустив штаны, когда Мирон аккуратно отставляет стакан и сам тянется к нему. Все случается так быстро, что Слава действительно не успевает сообразить, когда оказывается прижатым к матрасу. В чувство приводит столкновение затылка с полом в тот момент, когда Мирон забирается на Славу сверху.  
— Тише, ковбой, — шипя от боли, тянет Слава и хватается за голову.  
Боль немного отрезвляет, но лишь помогает понять, что происходящее — не результат наваждения. Мирон сидит на его бёдрах, и Славу вполне это устраивает.  
Он привстает на локтях и целует первым, сжимая пальцами Окси за подбородок.  
Через пару часов Мирон засыпает, и Славе приходится натягивать на него спортивки, чтоб не отморозил ничего — в квартире опять холодно как в аду. Слава пьёт чай, добавляя в него чуть ли не полстакана коньяка, и отчетливо ощущает себя санитаром в психушке, который нарушил свои полномочия и выебал пациента. Эксклюзивный реабилитационный центр, блять.  
Ощущение времени опять теряется, когда Слава, не вставая с матраса, смотрит весь сезон «Настоящего детектива». Мирон просыпается как по щелчку, на финальной сцене, молча присаживается рядом, едва касаясь Славиного плеча, и Славе вдруг очень хочется нахлопать жиду по его хмурой, бледной морде. Ему мерещится, что в движениях Окси опять мелькает та брезгливость, которая была свойственна ему на баттле и от которой не осталось и следа, стоило им остаться наедине в этой блядской квартире. То ли у него разыгралась паранойя, то ли они с Мироном оба охуенно умеют врать самим себе, причём, кто делает это лучше — тот ещё вопрос.  
«Был момент, когда я стал Тьмой», — говорит Раст с экрана, лицо у него измученное, изъеденное ранами.  
Да что ты говоришь, думает Слава. Мирон подвигается ближе и кладёт голову на плечо, и от этого жеста начинают потеть ладони. Ситуация выглядит даже более интимной, чем несколько часов назад, когда Слава зажимал Мирону рот, чтобы не орал так громко, пока вбивал его в матрас.  
Серия заканчивается, плеер замирает на чёрном экране, и комната погружается во тьму. Слава встаёт, идёт на кухню и слышит, как Мирон идёт за ним. Коха сидит на стуле с гордым видом, кажется, уже потихоньку привыкает к новой обстановке; Мирон ласково гладит ее за ушком, улыбаясь так тепло, что сводит живот.  
Они как в ебаном бойцовском клубе — тело в синяках, но все помнят о первом правиле и ничего не говорят вслух. К Славе в голову закрадывается неприятная мысль о том, что Мирон может реально сделать вид, что они не переспали, что вовсе ничего не было, и не сказать, будто для Славы все это очень важно, но он чувствует себя кинутым.  
Он отворачивается к плите и начинает разогревать паэлью, апатично помешивая рис деревянной ложечкой. Мирон неслышно подходит сзади и обхватывает его за талию как спрут. Первым порывом становится желание задрать голову к потолку и завыть от бессилия, но Слава лишь крепче сжимает ложку и не прекращает помешивать еду. Кожа на руках становится гусиной, когда Мирон привстает на цыпочках — Слава не видит, но точно знает — и тычется губами ему куда-то в шею, под затылок.  
— Слава, Слава, — шепчет с непонятной интонацией.  
От сковородки с паэльей поднимается пар, и Слава выключает плиту, зная, что, вероятнее всего, совсем скоро потеряет голову и уйдёт в параллельную реальность. Ту самую, где у него хватает сил и смелости сказать вслух о том, что он чувствует на самом деле, пока в настоящей реальности будет просто стоять и строить из себя героя постмодернистской пьесы с вечным конфликтом восприятия этих ебаных реальностей.  
Мирон залезает ему под кофту руками и невесомо гладит живот, но делает это так целомудренно, что Слава будто растворяется в этом моменте. Он, конечно, может делать с жидом все, что угодно — тот позволит ему воплотить любое желание и только улыбнётся одобрительно. Но в реальности дела обстоят куда печальнее: Слава может тешить себя мыслью, что выебал самого Окси, теперь он главный на этой пидорской вечеринке, но ведь это он сам распадается на маленькие кусочки от движений рук под его кофтой.  
Мирон начинает мелодичным голосом, чётко проговаривая каждое слово, зачитывать стихотворение:  
«Когда страшусь, что смерть прервёт мой труд,  
И выроню перо я поневоле,  
И в житницы томов не соберут  
Зерно, жнецом рассыпанное в поле…»  
Слава закатывает глаза; когда-нибудь он привыкнет к этим порывам Окси ударяться в лирику в самые неподходящие моменты, если вообще будет это «когда-нибудь». Нет бы хоть раз жид сделал все по-людски — спокойно сожрал ебучую паэлью, сказал, что вкусно, пошутил одну из своих несмешных шуток, а потом снова утащил на матрас трахаться. Но черта с два, Слава, ты знал, во что ввязался, и теперь твой Карфаген горит, засоряя легкие. Хуже всего осознать, что ты сам кинул когда-то в него горящий факел.  
Мирон продолжает так выразительно и без запинок, будто неделю готовился к уроку и, как настоящий пай-мальчик, идеально сделал домашнее задание.  
«Когда я вижу ночи звёздный лик  
И оттого в отчаянье немею,  
Что символов огромных не постиг  
И никогда постигнуть не сумею,  
И чувствую, что, созданный на час,  
Расстанусь и с тобою, незабвенной,  
Что власть любви уже не свяжет нас, —  
Тогда один на берегу вселенной  
Стою, стою и думаю — и вновь  
В Ничто уходят Слава и Любовь».  
Он все ещё обнимает Славу за талию, держит так крепко, будто боится отпустить даже на мгновение. Они стоят так ещё несколько минут, пока Слава не выпаливает, лишь бы не молчать:  
— Похлопаем поэту! — неловко высвобождается из объятья и поворачивается лицом. — Жрать будешь?  
Лицо Мирона совсем рядом, что при желании им даже не нужно подаваться навстречу друг другу, чтобы начать целоваться. Слава действительно ждёт чего-то подобного, но Окси выпускает его, мягко проводя ладонями ему по бокам, поправляет задравшуюся кофту и отступает.  
— Буду.  
В комнату будто опять начинают подавать кислород. Стараясь сохранять хладнокровие и банальное спокойствие, Слава накладывает паэлью в тарелки, но волнение все равно выдаёт дрожащими руками. Мирон смотрит на это, подперев рукой подбородок, но ничего не говорит, лишь мечтательно улыбается, и если бы Славу спросили, о чем, на его взгляд, Окси сейчас думает, он бы скорее взорвался, чем сумел сделать хотя бы одно предположение.  
Коха запрыгивает к Мирону на колени. Слава старается не пялиться, но все равно очевидно, что процесс поедания Окси дается с трудом — он запихивает в себя рис, тщательно пережёвывая, хотя по его лицу заметно, что думает о чем угодно, кроме еды.  
\- Знаешь, я ведь тоже дохуя романтик, — говорит Слава, чтобы как-то отвлечь себя и Мирона. — Тоже могу цитировать великих поэтов.  
Мирон хитро улыбается, отставляя в сторону вилку.  
\- Я вас ебал по-миссионерски, хоть и не проповедник.  
Кошка испуганно вскакивает с колен Мирона и уматывает в ванную, когда тот начинает ржать до хрипоты.  
\- Не Китс, конечно, но мне нравится, — говорит и тянет Славу за руку в комнату.  
В этот раз они трахаются медленно, без укусов и ебанутых криков, и Слава, наконец, чувствует, как тревога отступает.  
Охра за следующие три недели приезжает всего дважды — первый раз он застаёт Мирона спящим и просто передаёт Славе пакет с едой и пилюлями, отмахиваясь от предложения зайти. Второй раз они втроём долго рубятся в приставку, жрут приготовленную Славой лазанью с каким-то дорогим вином, и Охра остаётся на ночь. Он уезжает рано утром, даже не потрудившись никого разбудить и попрощаться.  
Слава чувствует себя по поводу странно, но в целом довольно хорошо. С Мироном они больше смотрят фильмы и говорят о книгах, чем трахаются, но синяки с шеи не сходят, сменяя один другим. Когда выпадает снег, Мирон подхватывает простуду, и Слава криком орет.  
\- Ебаный мудак, этого ещё не хватало! Сколько раз говорил не выходить на балкон, жид безмозглый!  
Мирон в ответ только кашляет, но делает это с максимально обиженной интонацией. Благо, насморк и температура не задерживаются надолго, и в честь первой за долгое время ночи, когда Мирон не разбудил его пугающим кашлем туберкулезника, раскладывает его прямо на столе в кухне. Окси потом смешно морщится, мол, никогда больше здесь есть не буду, и Слава ржёт. Давненько ему не было так охуенно.  
Потом Мирон перестаёт с ним разговаривать на несколько дней; это совершенно нормально, можно, вон, книжки почитать и сделать вид, что он все ещё отдельная от Оксимирона личность. Последние месяцы не просто стёрли границы отношений, они будто вжали одного человека в другого, и уже невозможно определить, где кончается Слава и начинается Мирон.  
Поздно ночью Мирон расталкивает Славу и радостно сообщает, что написал новый трек. Как бы не хотелось признавать, но Славе нравится, о чем он без удовольствия сообщает. До утра они сидят и слушают биты, выпивают бутыль вермута, горланят треки из «Вечного жида», а наутро Славу будто паровозом переезжает.  
\- Мне домой надо съездить, — говорит и надевает впервые за долгое время не вещи с Окси-лого, а свои потрепанные шмотки.  
Мирон кивает, вызывает ему такси, помогает запихнуть Коху за пазуху куртки. Очевидно, что домой никому не надо — надо просто сбежать от самих себя, пожалуй.  
На прощание Мирон говорит, чтоб Слава ему отзвонился и вернулся поскорее, а то в одиночку целую тарелку спагетти с рыбой ему не осилить. Слава думает, что сейчас тот самый идеальный момент, чтобы сказать, что уходить из этой квартиры ему не хочется примерно ближайшую вечность, но вместо этого говорит короткое «Увидимся, мэн».  
Кошка не вырывается, когда они едут в такси, и Слава набирает смс Фаллену, чтобы тот приехал к нему с бутылкой чего-то крепкого.  
С Мироном они не видятся следующие семь месяцев.


	7. Chapter 7

Не могу сказать, что не могу  
Жить без тебя — поскольку я живу.  
Слава злится на себя и пинает ногой сугроб; лучше бы ебаного Оксимирона цитировал, чем Бродского, честное слово.  
Напротив его подъезда какие-то умники вешают на билборде афишу этого дырявого жида, и отныне первое, что видит Слава, когда выходит на улицу — бритая башка, которую он бы предпочел выкинуть из памяти на веки вечные.  
У Мирона начинается тур и бессчетное количество концертов, в Питере он в любом случае будет нескоро, а впрочем, какая нахуй разница? Может, поначалу было немного интересно, но сейчас Слава не испытывает никаких чувств.  
После того, как Слава уезжает, они не пишут друг другу сообщений и не звонят; Мирон буквально через день возвращается в свой твиттер и пытается там поддержать свою репутацию ироничного интеллектуала. Слава решает, что даже хорошо, что они закончили с этими ебанутыми недоотношениями, а в его съемной квартирке даже более уютно, чем в той больничной палате. Он тоже ныряет в социальные сети, не отжимая капслок, пьёт каждый день и почти не чувствует себя несчастным. Конченым — да, виноватым хер пойми в чем — да, а вот несчастным не чувствует. Через месяц находит работу на полставки, покупает новый ноутбук, который позволяет гамать в новые игрухи, — все идёт по плану. Отключает, наконец, уведомления от аккаунта Окси в твиттере.  
Можно сказать, что выкинуть из памяти Мирона ему удаётся; Слава программирует себя словно машина и блокирует любые новости, воспоминания и мысли о еврее, но мышечная память, особенно после вечеринок, всегда берет своё. Он уверен, что все друганы давно заметили, что теперь, наутро после попойки или нарко-трипа Слава бежит не за водичкой на кухню как это было всегда, а лихорадочно проверяет мобильный. Никто не говорит ничего, не задаёт вопросов, и Слава за это бесконечно благодарен. Равно как и никто не спрашивает, где он шлялся почти два месяца и почему сейчас похож на убитого, по ошибке восставшего, но не воскресшего трупа.  
Новый год вся банда Антихайпа встречает у Славы дома, и он нажирается до такой степени, что связно говорить может только вечером второго числа.  
Время циклично, поэтому все возвращается на круги своя. Слава ходит на работу, покупает пельмени или чебупели — вареники он больше на дух не переносит — пялится всякий раз на еблет Оксимирона, смотрящего в светлое будущее со стенки билборда своими невозможными глазами.  
В феврале они с Замаем выпускают сразу два новых трека, и Слава в честь праздника накидывается пивом и таблетками до хороших таких приходов, которые впервые в его жизни кончаются больницей. Благо, приезжает Ваня — классный, готовый к приключениям Ваня, — с которым они удирают из палаты, забыв захватить куртку Славы. На работе приходится взять отгул; Фаллен без спросу остаётся жить у него в квартире на пару недель, и Слава бесконечно ему благодарен хотя бы за то, что не стал вслух толкать речи про дружбу и заботу — иногда про такие вещи лучше молчать, достаточно делать. Впрочем, объективно говоря, толку от его присутствия не очень много — готовит Ваня даже хуже ебаного жида, а это надо было как следует постараться, все время забывает достать вещи из стирки, но Славе с ним спокойнее, чем в одиночестве. Хотя бы нет соблазна включить «Восточный Мордор» на всю хату и орать во всю глотку.  
В марте становится немного теплее, но совсем чуть-чуть. Слава курит прямо на кухне, открыв форточку, и решает, что сейчас, кажется, вот совсем не больно и не грустно. Думать про Мирона он себе не разрешает, но это неожиданно становится куда сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Два месяца — вроде не такой уж большой срок, чтобы так сильно привыкнуть, но у Славы уходит почти полгода, чтобы снова начать готовить на одного, чтобы удалить, наконец, список книг, которые уже не с кем будет обсудить, перестать, наконец, покупать ебаные сушеные фрукты.  
И это смешно, действительно смешно. Даже сейчас классифицировать то, что происходило в злополучной квартире Мирона, у Славы не получается, зато отходняки такие, будто расстался с девушкой, на которой собирался жениться и уже напридумывал, как вы состаритесь вместе в окружении внуков. В конце концов, не надо было писать ту смску, не надо было ехать по адресу, не надо было вообще ничего. Нормально делай — нормально будет, Слав, ну чего ты как маленький.  
Он открывает твиттер и пишет капслоком «ТВИТ ПРО ТЕБЯ». Постиронично, смешно, непонятно — в самый раз, короче.  
Карфаген, наконец, начинает смолить.  
Грядущее настало, и оно  
переносимо; падает предмет,  
скрипач выходит, музыка не длится,  
и море все морщинистей, и лица.  
А ветра нет.  
Поначалу Славе стремно оттого, что приходится просчитывать, в каком городе у Оксимирона концерт, есть ли он вообще, чтобы случайно не встретиться с ним на какой-нибудь тусовке или рэп-площадке. Позже он понимает, что зря старается: после их совместного баттла Мирон, будто перевыполнив свой жизненный план, перестает совать нос во всю эту движуху. По его твитам редко можно понять, где он шатается, но никаких тебе фотографий Рестора или «1703», ничего, что напоминало бы о его принадлежности к рэп-тусовке. Поехал дальше стадионами, в общем-то, как и пророчил.  
Славе даже немного обидно. Какое-то время он занимается тем, что продумывает в голове умные ответы на случай, если они с Мироном все-таки встретятся, прописывает остроумные реплики, и — видит небо — он еще ни к одному баттлу в своей жизни не готовился так основательно.  
В одном из тех повторяющихся снов, где он все еще в той злоебучей квартире, Славе ничего не стоит подойти к Мирону и сказать, что уходить не хочется. В ответ Мирон обязательно цитирует одну из тех книг, что они читали и обсуждали, валяясь на матрасе.  
Для врача нет более полного удовлетворения, чем довести несведущего человека до полного ужаса, а потом вернуть ему спокойствие.  
Голос Мирона так похож на настоящий, ровно как и его руки, которыми он заключает Славу в объятья. Только вот пальцы теплые, и это единственный способ, по которому можно вычислить, что это сон.  
Когда Слава просыпается, то в комнате темно и уныло, никаких тебе белых стен, а взгляд неизменно натыкается на гору грязных вещей, что валяется на полу неизвестно сколько. Он отмечает две вещи: с каждым разом подниматься на ноги после этого сна становится все труднее и что, может быть, ему следовало стащить несколько пилюль у Окси напоследок.  
Он выходит из дома и стоит у билборда так долго, что с работы начинают звонить и спрашивать, где его носят черти.  
— Дай Бог вам здоровья, мистер Розуотер, — говорит Слава вслух. — Вы полностью здоровы.  
Остатки снега под ногами противно хрустят.  
***  
Жизнь полна дерьма, но все же надо куда-то в нем плыть, а эта песенка тупо поныть.  
Вечно убегать и прятаться все равно не вышло бы, философски решает Слава, когда натыкается взглядом на бритую голову в толпе. Хвала небесам, в баре так много людей, что ему не составляет труда просто развернуться и свалить в противоположном направлении.  
Оказавшись на улице, Слава стреляет сигарету у какого-то незнакомого парня, посылая нахуй свои недавние попытки бросить, а вместе с ними и главную причину своих немых истерик и трясущихся коленок — Оксимирона.  
Как же так, Слава, ты что, не сделал домашнее задание?  
Он слышит в голове собственный голос, разговаривающий с ним самим таким тоном, будто отчитывает ребенка, и думает, что это всего лишь очередной виток пиздеца. Впрочем, после близкого знакомства с Мироном Яновичем, надо признать, его жизнь вообще пошла под откос в самом что ни на есть психологическом смысле.  
Слава перебирает в уме все твиты Мирона, которые тот печатал за последние семь месяцев, ищет хоть какую-то подсказку, где же он проебался и не увидел чего-то, а потом пытается успокоить бушующий ум. В конце концов, Окси не сообщает, где он и когда будет с точностью, поэтому это нормально, что Слава не предусмотрел. Хотя даже странно, если задуматься, что они оказались в одном баре только спустя долгое время, а не сразу же.  
Слава нервно курит, прикидывает уже по привычке, нежели из надобности, как пройдет их разговор. Определенно, это будет неловко: они поздороваются, перебросятся несколькими дежурными фразами, а потом Мирон скажет, что ему пора, и свалит к своему окситабору. Слава вернется в бар к Замаю с Ваней, накидается там как в последний раз, и после этого они с Окси вновь разойдутся как в море корабли. Звучит хорошо, поэтично, но внутренности все равно скручивает, когда как вьетнамские флешбеки накатывают воспоминания из больничной квартиры. Ощущение фантомных рук Мирона, обнимающих за талию, не исчезает через минуту, через десять, даже через полчаса — все то время, что Слава стоит на улице в одной кофте, трясется от холода и тщетно пытается привести мысли в порядок.  
— Твоя ебаная хата — мой личный Вьетнам, — говорит Слава вслух, обращаясь к небу; люди вокруг не обращают на него ровно никакого внимания.  
Мирон появляется рядом так неожиданно, бесшумно, что Слава чувствует, что его миры снова сталкиваются, и вот он уже стоит на той злополучной кухне, в идеальной белизне, лишенной уюта в классическом смысле, делает вид, что не слышит, как Окси подкрадывается сзади — на цыпочках, что ли? — и разрешает себя обнять.  
Тот Окси, что в настоящей реальности, стоит прямо напротив Славы и смотрит своим открытым взглядом так, что тошнить начинает. Ощущения от ситуации такие, будто ты встретил спустя годы обожания предмет своих грез, и тебе требуется еще несколько долгих минут, чтобы поверить — все взаправду. Слава окончательно приходит в себя, когда понимает, что боязливо трогает Мирона за руку, будто хочет убедиться, что тот состоит из плоти и крови. Ладони ледяные, а значит — не сон.  
— Привет, — безжизненным голосом говорит Мирон, когда Слава отдергивает руки от него слишком резко.  
Вот так просто, блядь, он произносит то, что у Славы даже во сне не сразу получилось сказать.  
Несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы утихомирить буйство в собственной голове. Слава лихорадочно перебирает заученные реплики, что старательно копил внутри долгих семь месяцев, и вдруг неожиданно понимает, какой же он долбоеб. Смотрит на Мирона, вглядываясь в его безучастное лицо, и осознает с пугающей четкостью: ему одному это нужно. Эти впалые щеки напротив и синеватые мешки под глазами говорят лишь о том, что ебучих семь месяцев никто не вспоминал ни о тех ламповых вечерах на матрасе, ни о самом Славе.  
Пиздец, как же он себя ненавидит.  
Вместо заученного «Здарова, как дела, пидрила?» Слава говорит непривычно тихим голосом, что охуенно рад видеть его. На лицо Мирона он не смотрит, но это ни к чему — в следующую секунду Окси осторожно обнимает его, так неуверенно, будто они и правда едва знакомые друг другу люди, только что познакомившиеся на курилке.  
Грустный клоун в театре абсурда — самая точная фраза из ныне существующих, способных описать состояние Славы. Одновременно хочется плакать и целоваться, пока задыхаться не начнешь. Все гребаные силы этого мира и потусторонних вселенных уходят на то, чтобы отстраниться от Мирона и не умолять обнять снова. Слава чувствует себя таким жалким и слабым.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — вполголоса произносит Окси, глядя ему в глаза, все еще держа за плечи.  
Прежде, чем подумать над ответом, Слава крепко мажет по сосредоточенному лицу напротив кулаком. Он семь месяцев изводил себя и ждал как ебаный Хатико, страдал похлеще еретиков при Инквизиции и все, что получил — самую клишированную фразу из всех, что только можно было выбрать? Никакой ты не новатор, Оксимирон, ты лишь еще одна калька действительно великих творцов, нелепая и безвкусная.  
Вокруг люди начинают пялиться с такими дурацкими перекошенными рожами, будто в азиатском ужастике, что Слава не выдерживает, хватает Мирона под локоть и едва ли не силком тащит за собой. Он все такой же худой, легкий на подъем, слушается так же безропотно и послушно семенит следом, когда они заходят за здание бара, где никого нет, кроме спящего на земле бомжа и двух собак на картонных коробках с мусором. Мирон прислоняется спиной к стенке, трет лицо, хотя Слава знает, что ударил не сильно, не до крови, но на щеке Окси все равно даже в темноте виднеется красноватый след от кулака.  
— Я был в Лондоне, — говорит, глядя себе под ноги.  
А то я, блядь, не знаю, зло думает Слава.  
— Там холоднее, чем в Питере.  
Ветер завывает так, что хочется задрать голову и обессиленно орать вместе с ним в унисон.  
— Слава, — зовет по имени, и это каким-то загадочным образом каждый раз срабатывает. На Мирона сложно злиться, когда тот называет его по имени, протягивая гласные так сладко и натужно, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
Они одновременно поворачиваются друг к другу, и Слава думает, что такой сценарий он тоже прокручивал у себя в голове, но сейчас, как назло, не может вспомнить, хорошая ли у него была концовка.  
— Ты мне нужен, — говорит Мирон, и эти слова, такие сложные, легко и беззаботно срываются с его губ, будто совсем ничего не весят.  
Сначала хочется, конечно, кинуться навстречу, вжать в стену всем своим весом и раздвинуть ногами колени, хочется услышать тихий стон и сжать за предплечья сильно-сильно, чтобы зашипел. Ведь он ждал этих слов, именно этих и никаких других, потому что, если не Мирон, то их не скажет вслух никто. Потом хочется по ебальнику надавать как следует за то, что не просил вернуться, что даже ебаный твит не написал, не предложил в шутку фиток замутить. В итоге Слава говорит то, что совсем выбивается из всех возможных сценариев:  
— Я тебе нужен как зажигалка — дракону, — и заставляет себя надменно ухмыльнуться. Получается почти истерично.  
«Если ты еще в состоянии цитировать этого жида, то с тобой все не так плохо», — говорит сам себе Слава. Руки трясутся как у эпилептика.  
Когда на лице у Мирона появляется сначала удивление, потом непонятная мешанина отрицательных эмоций, Слава четко и ясно осознает: он добивает умирающий Карфаген своею же нетвердой рукой.  
Окси опять не пытается его остановить, а просто смотрит вслед, и Славе в этот раз даже не обидно. Все страдают, все счастливы — кесарю кесарево, все дела.  
Я жег мосты, им не давая остыть. Скажи, как мне быть жизнерадостным, а?


	8. Chapter 8

Как говорил какой-то китайский мудрец, нужно ценить своих друганов, если они без вопросов, а лишь взглянув, могут определить, сколько вам нужно сейчас алкоголя.  
Слава просыпается от бьющего в глаза света, на полу собственной квартиры; рядом лежит Фаллен с Кохой на животе. Попытка вдохнуть затхлый воздух и пошевелить конечностями вызывают во всем теле такую дикую боль, что Славу скручивает в крендель. В реальность медленно вливаются звуки и тактильные ощущения — такие отвратительные, что лучше бы они не.  
Пробуждение напоминает сценарий фильма про зомби-апокалипсис, где герою мерещится счастливая жизнь всякий раз, когда он закрывает глаза, а наутро его будят звуки скребущихся в дверь голодных зомби. Слава помнит, что ему тоже снился счастливый сон: там он был дома, в Хабаровске, почему-то очень долго ехал в трамвае за хлебом, помогал сестре с переездом и вообще занимался теми милыми бытовыми радостями, которыми полна жизнь здорового, счастливого человека, если верить рассказам из интернета и книгам Рубиной. Во сне не было Мирона, его злоебучих концертов, квартиры и тошнотворно белых кроссовок. Зато в реальности есть не только все это, но еще и острая головная боль от одних лишь воспоминаний и раздирающая на кусочки тоска.  
Кто-то особо одаренный на кухне врубает музло непозволительно громко, и лежащий рядом Ваня с недовольным стоном просыпается. Он спихивает Коху, поворачивается на бок к Славе лицом и щурится на свет. Слава чувствует подступающий к горлу ком и думает, что сейчас был бы отличный момент, чтобы что-то сказать, потому что бесполезно уже делать вид, что все в полном поряде. Фаллен, наверное, думает точно так же, ибо в следующую секунду спрашивает совсем как доктор:  
— Хочешь со мной поговорить о чем-то?  
Простые фразы порой даются сложнее всего, Слава это знает. Ему честно хочется все рассказать, выложить всю историю с белой квартирой и лысой карлицей — ебаный твин пикс, только альтернативная реальность, где действие происходит в психиатрической палате. Где Лоры Палмер нет, никакое убийство расследовать нет смысла; Слава просто накручивает себя, пора бы давно перестать страдать и мямлить, даже если это нытье не вслух. Источник проблемы — он сам, и это значит, что у него нет никакого права обременять других, ни в чем не повинных людей.  
Ване он отвечает, что хотел бы поговорить о Солженицыне, а то они так и не договорили вчера в баре. По лицу Фаллена вполне очевидно, что он Славе не верит, но решает не допытываться. В конце концов, они по этой схеме живут уже много лет, ни к чему менять правила.  
Слава встает с таким трудом, будто пробухал и проспал не ночь, а десять лет, и вот ему почти сорок, кости ломит, а мышцы болят так, что хочется прямо сейчас заказать себе в интернете бионическую оболочку, чтоб больше с прежней не мучиться. Пока он доходит до кухни и встречает там помятое лицо Замая, то вдруг отчетливо понимает, что стало только хуже. В легкие будто залили что-то вязкое и липкое — дышать и передвигаться больно даже физически, хотя причина точно фантомная, Слава знает. У плиты стоит Джигли, втыкает в свой телефон, параллельно варит кофе, а какой-то чувак с растрепанными волосами, которого Слава точно где-то видел, но не помнит имени, приседает Замаю на уши, пытаясь перекричать музыку. Проходит минут двадцать, прежде чем Слава опускается на стул и тяжело вздыхает как старикан после подъема на пятый этаж по крутой лестнице. На самом деле, внутри ощущения такие, будто его с этой самой лестницы кто-то грубо скинул.  
— Оголтелый пафос, чувак, это и есть настоящая графомания, — слышит он голос Андрея сквозь флер сонливости.  
На кухне холодно — кто-то недавно открывал окно, по ногам все еще несет сквозняком. Слава думает, что он был неправ, если думал, будто последние семь месяцев он чувствовал себя паршиво. Тогда хотя бы он знал, что делать — заткнуть рот и не страдать как малолетка, а сейчас ситуация совсем стала патовой. Он решает, что для начала нужно заняться тем, что у тебя получается лучше всего, и идет ставить воду для пельменей.  
К полудню он снова проваливается в сон, а когда просыпается, то квартира опять пустая, только Коха внимательно глядит со спинки кресла. Слава делает все, чего требует ситуация: выпивает анальгин, принимает душ, заворачивается в теплые шмотки и заваривает чай. Клин клином вышибает, устало думает он и включает треки Оксимирона на всю хату, как хотел сделать давно. Слава осушает кружку ровно за одну песню.  
Мне снится с кровью тетрапак,  
Я кончу плохо — это факт.  
Готовьте гроб и катафалк,  
Средневековый карнавал.  
Перед глазами стоит лицо Мирона и та гримаса, с которой он провожал уходящего Славу. Вся эта ситуация так вымотала, так избила, что нет сил даже на святое — врать самому себе. Слава думает, что по закону жанра он сейчас должен написать Аутисту с просьбой приехать, а потом не открыть ему дверь. В конце концов он хватает ручку с блокнотом со стола и пишет одну за другой рифмованные строки, почти ничего не исправляя. Как говорится, у поэта проблемы на личном — он конвертирует это в наличку.  
Мирон пишет ему сам. Слава открывает сообщение от «Аутиста» трясущейся рукой, будто старшеклассница на первой взрослой дискотеке в своей жизни — с нечеловеческим волнением и иррациональной тревогой. От лаконичного «Ты как?» Славу буквально подкидывает на месте. Охуительно, у нас опять милые переписки по смс. Классно.  
Накатывает очередное осознание: ему от происходящего не просто ебано очень, но еще больно и грустно. Чувство собственной беспомощности прекрасно сочетается с ощущением, будто тебя хорошенько избили, а потом сказали, что любят. Мирон Янович, кажется, сломал ему что-то внутри, когда слишком крепко обнимал со спины.  
Он отвечает «Иди нахуй» и кладет телефон на стол. Следующее сообщение приходит сразу. Мирон обещает приехать и просит сказать адрес. Слава громко, истерично ржет, и этот смех прокатывается по пустой квартире. Он говорит себе, что в рот ебал весь этот цирк с Окси во главе, что ноги его пидорской не будет в уютной Славиной хатке, что нет у него никакого желания разбираться с чувствами-хуюствами.  
«Я так хотел принадлежать чему-то большему, чем я», — надрывно орет из колонок.  
Слава набирает адрес и отправляет, не давая себе шанса передумать. Он договаривается сам с собой считать это не капитуляцией, а временным перемирием.  
Когда Мирон, наконец, приезжает, Слава успевает обдолбаться настолько, что даже при виде виновника своих страданий не чувствует острой боли в груди. Жестом приглашает войти, что-то глупо шутит про дежавю, на что Мирон никак не реагирует, лишь послушно идет рядом.  
Ты не ведущий, ты — ведомый. Ага, блять.  
Они садятся напротив друг друга на шаткие стульчики в кухне, и Слава внимательно вглядывается в лицо Мирона, которое чуть плывет из стороны в сторону. Трава забористая, хорошая прям, жалко, что ее осталось немного — максимум на два прихода хватит. Зато сейчас эффект от нее просто потрясающий — Мирон не бесит, его не хочется ни ударить, ни обнять, вообще никаких чувств не вызывает. Все еще красивый, даже еще более ослепительный, чем тот Окси, образ которого Слава бережно хранил в памяти, на самой дальней полочке. На нем белая рубашка с блестяшками на манжетах, серые спортивки с дурацкими модными подворотами, на правой руке висит какая-то цепочка. В целом Мирон выглядит, пожалуй, лучше, чем полгода назад — круги под глазами теперь не синюшные, болезненные, а слегка коричневые, но почти незаметные.  
Наверное, Окси догадывается, что Слава обдолбался так, что будь здоров, потому что даже не пытается с ним контактировать, просто молча заваривает им чай, заставляет Славу выпить, пьет сам, снова ставит чайник. От этих монотонных телодвижений кружится голова, но одно-единственное неожиданно выбивает из колеи и заставляет Славу будто вытащить голову из чана с водой — Коха запрыгивает к Мирону на колени, тот принимается так по-хозяйски ее чесать за ушком. И в этом жесте знакомо все, оттого и скручивает внутренности в тугой узел.  
Реальность опять исчезает на какое-то время.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — наконец, произносит Мирон, когда они стоят в гостиной, сверля друг друга взглядом, а Слава находит на полу стакан с пивом и пытается сделать вид, будто не мечтает провалиться под землю.  
Он уже играл эту пьесу у себя в голове, но сейчас словно забывает все реплики. Главный герой хренов. Благо, голос Окси его слегка отрезвляет; вопрос простой как две копейки:  
— Что ты ко мне чувствуешь?  
И Славу будто прорывает.  
— Размечтался, жидяра. Да нихуя не чувствую. Я как старый солдат, который оставил свои нервные окончания на войне! — он салютует Мирону пивом, но не может с первого раза даже поднести ко рту стакан и сделать глоток, ибо рука заметно трясётся.  
Ему больно и стыдно за собственные эмоции, бесит невозможность их скрыть глубоко под коркой напускного пофигизма. Мирон смотрит как обычно прямо и внимательно; Слава осознаёт, что сейчас ведёт себя как полнейший придурок, но это ведь лучше, чем начать признаваться в любви.  
Невыносимо становится, когда Мирон подходит близко — Слава не разрешает себе коснуться его, хотя хочется так сильно, что руки зудят, не позволяет и отойти в сторону. Он к нему не просто привык, от него зависим.  
— Меня, блять, это бесит, — Слава старается не орать, но голос все равно срывается. — Что только я один страдаю как пятиклассница. Как будто только мне одному это нужно, а ты и так справляешься вроде! Я ведь просто груша в подготовке к Дизастеру, а? — его губы невольно поддевает кривой ухмылкой, и насколько же легче было, если бы Окси тоже засмеялся.  
Но Мирон смотрит так, будто натурально ждёт от Славы признания. Глаза огромные, губы чуть дрожат, а по скулам ходят желваки. То ли злится, то ли сейчас расплачется.  
Как же он, блядь, любит это тупое лицо. Душу бы продал, чтобы купить себе смелость и дотронуться, щеки погладить там, провести по скулам. Слава всматривается в это несуразное, искореженное эмоциями лицо, и думает, что зря тратит слова. Очень хочется целоваться и гладить пальцами по щекам как малолетки за гаражами, но потом в голову закрадывается мысль, что преследовала Славу все семь месяцев.  
— Ты во мне совсем не нуждаешься. На месте меня мог быть кто угодно. — Он тараторит быстро, не давая себе передумать. — Ты мог бы с тем же успехом два месяца валяться с другим ебарем, вон, с Охрой, например!  
Он жалеет о сказанном почти сразу же, когда видит на лице Мирона тень обиды. Он ведь лучше других знает, что Ваня для него значит, что они друзья и семья; это низко — вот так использовать его имя в споре, который касается, по сути, только их, Славы и Мирона.  
— Извини, — коротко говорит он. — Но суть ты понял, я думаю.  
Мирон какое-то время смотрит в пол, и от этих нескольких секунд омерзительной тишины Славе хочется сигануть в окно, лишь бы сбежать от этого разговора.  
— Почему ты не написал? — Мирон задаёт самый простой вопрос из существующих, прекрасно зная, что ни он, ни Слава ответить на него не смогут.  
То, что кажется таким легким, на практике оказывается запутанным клубком из мешанины чувств и несделанных поступков.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — зачем-то говорит Слава, и они с Мироном смотрят друг другу в глаза. Антонимами разговаривать куда легче, хотя это путь слабака.  
Он думает, что вот сейчас нужно бы сгладить углы и разойтись спокойно, оставив хорошее впечатление, они же взрослые мальчики, в конце-то концов. Мирон мягко, но уверенно берет его за руку. Жест такой успокаивающий и родной, что волком выть хочется только сильнее.  
— Тебя не было семь месяцев, — говорит Слава и чувствует, как начинает задыхаться. — Ты не писал, ты никак не дал понять, что хотя бы имя мое запомнил, уебок.  
Он осознает, что звучит сейчас как обиженный мальчик, он не позволял себе таких нежностей даже в собственной голове, но сейчас просто не может остановиться и прекратить нести всю эту чушь, надеясь, что Мирон его прервет, заткнет, но тот лишь молча слушает. Ситуация все больше походит на романтическую драму, и Слава спрашивает себя, когда же он превратился в столь тонкую натуру, что позволяет выяснять отношения с жидом на своей же кухне. Гнать бы его сейчас в шею, а не чувственно, совершенно бесстыдно ледяные руки гладить.  
— Об этом сложно говорить, — наконец, произносит Мирон, и голос его звучит впервые очень неуверенно и глухо. — Я не знаю, что творилось в моей голове все это время, но знаю, что хочу тебя видеть и трогать, говорить с тобой.  
Хочется рассмеяться, потом обнять, а потом пощечин отвесить, да так, чтобы щеки горели как флаг коммунистов. Да Вы истеричная пиздючка, Слава.  
— Мне очень жаль, — фраза словно заученная, но Слава точно знает, что далась она жиду с огромным усилием. В конце концов, они оба учили один и тот же сценарий, просто Мирон нашел в себе силы проговорить свои реплики.  
То ли действие травы опять сказывается, то ли наоборот — Славу отпускает, и он тянется к Мирону будто к божественному спасителю. В голове крутятся тупые нежные фразочки, словно скопированные со стены ванильной педовки, и совершенно идиотские шутейки про Моисея и евреев. Библейская, блядь, отсылка.  
На деле-то очень хочется обняться. Они стоят так посреди комнаты, наверное, очень долго — Слава понятия не имеет, ибо время будто уходит в отпуск, но сейчас перед глазами есть только одна реальность. В ней Мирон так приятно обвивает Славу за пояс, такой мелкий и теплый, хочется его сжать до хруста в ребрах, чтоб сдавленно хрипел под ухом.  
Стоит Славе подумать, что все это слишком уж романтично, и надо бы опустить дежурную шутку про мамкоебство или обезьяний хер, как его действительно тянет блевать. Судьба, не иначе. Он нетвердым шагом идет в туалет, а когда возвращается, то видит, что Мирон ждет его на шатающемся стуле в кухне, с Кохой на коленках. На Славяна накатывает такая невыносимая нежность, что, пожалуй, уже никакие шутки про залупу и дерьмо не спасут ситуацию.  
— Я привез из Лондона кучу классных книг, будем учить с тобой английский, — говорит Мирон.  
Слава молча смотрит, и впервые в жизни у него, пожалуй, такой вакуум — ни единой связной мысли, которую можно было бы использовать в качестве ответа.  
— А еще синтезатор дома. Прикольная штука.  
В комнате стоит такая оглушительная тишина, что слышно, как громко урчит Коха. Мирон просто говорит:  
— Поехали со мной.  
Вот именно так — не ко мне, не отсюда, а со мной. Слава хочет ответить: «Совсем я с тобой опидорасился, жидяра», но вместо этого так же просто говорит:  
— Поехали.


	9. Chapter 9

В квартире-больничной-палате ничего предсказуемо не изменилось за время отсутствия Славы, наверное, Мирон и сам бывал здесь не так часто из-за концертов и перелетов. Все такие же белые стены, этот дурацкий матрас, дверь на балкон приоткрыта — холодно. Отовсюду веет сквозняком и пронизывающей тоской по чему-то безвременно ушедшему.  
Вечером Слава готовит лазанью, а Мирон куда-то сваливает на несколько долгих часов. Он разве что с кошкой не начинает разговаривать, которая трется о его ноги, и думает, что это даже более жалко, чем те их нежные обнимашки в Славиной квартире. В голове чей-то голос упрямо твердит, что Окси не вернется, а если и вернется, то выпрет его из своей больничной палаты, а то здесь и без Славы слишком уж много сумасшедших. Идея бредовая, конечно, но за семь месяцев, что они были порознь, Слава так старательно взращивал в себе подозрения и навязчивые идеи, что от некоторых будет нелегко избавиться.  
Мирон, конечно, возвращается. В руках — куча пакетов со жратвой, за спиной стоит Рудбой и глупо ухмыляется. Все это отдает в груди легкой ностальгией по тем странным неделям, когда можно было делать вид, что ничего серьезного не происходит. Слава смотрит на них с ложкой в руках, пока они разуваются в коридоре, и думает, что точно мутировал в какую-то слабенькую и чувствительную версию себя, ибо готов чуть ли не заорать, что сейчас рад видеть милую рожу Охры. Никто из них не говорит по поводу долгожданного воссоединения, и эта тема так неловко витает в воздухе, но Слава думает, что это просто нужно переждать, он справится. В конце концов, семь месяцев так правдоподобно делал вид, что все в порядке, так что ему не составит труда изобразить некое подобие радости теперь, когда все действительно идет как надо.  
Втроем они заваливаются на матрас, смотрят тупые видео на ютубе, ужираются пивом и засыпают в одежде. Тощий, длинный Охра очень компактно умещается с самого краю, Мирон во сне знакомым движением перекатывается и приваливается к спине Славы, но не обнимает, а только шумно дышит куда-то меж лопаток. Слава же не может уснуть еще часа три, потому что сердце колотится как бешеное, а мысли скачут будто кролики.  
На следующее утро Охра перед уходом доверительным шепотом говорит, что таблетки Мирон не пьет, пока что все в порядке, и уходит. Слава пишет Фаллену смс. Наверное, рано или поздно придется объяснить всю ситуацию, выложив перед Ваней события целиком, но это уже не кажется таким страшным делом. В конце концов, самое страшное уже позади.  
Мирон пытается взять Славу с собой в студию, чтобы тот увидел, как они с Порчи и Рудбоем пишут треки, застал творческий процесс, так сказать. Слава говорит, что не согласится ни за какие коврижки и минеты, ибо треки Оксимирона — зашквар, лучше уж на сольник Антихайпа съездить, всё больше пользы для культуры будет. Мирон ржет и обещает прийти.  
Они не спят друг с другом две недели, и Славе уже начинается казаться, что он больше никогда не сможет себя заставить коснуться Мирона. Весь флер романтики, который был в прошлом году, все это напряжение, что выливалось в дрочку на балконе и нежный секс с удушением на матрасе, куда-то исчезли, им на смену пришла тупая тревога. Славе в голову приходит сравнение с боевой раной: сначала тебе очень больно, потом становится чуть лучше, но все равно саднит, от дождей за окном побаливает до тех пор, пока окончательно не затягивается. Но чтобы снова научиться бегать с зашитой дырой в животе, нужно дать себе время привыкнуть. Вот и они привыкают, наверное.  
Мирон говорит, что через два дня уезжает в тур, и это значит, что следующие несколько недель они не увидятся. На предложение поехать вместе с окси-табором Слава отвечает отказом — лучше уж он останется в Питере и сделает что-то реально полезное для культуры протеста, например, трек с Валентином Дядькой запишет. В день отъезда он встает затемно, чтобы приготовить еду, и из ванной уже выходит Мирон — весь идеальный, в выглаженной рубашечке и с ясным взглядом. На лице мерзкая (приятная) улыбка, от которой даже спустя такое долгое время у Славы прошивает нервной волной умиления вдоль позвоночника. Чтобы не выдать своего смятения, он трясет кухонной лопаткой, перемазанной сметанным соусом и иронично замечает:  
— Вот, готовлю тебе завтрак как настоящая послушная женушка. К твоим услугам, Соня Мармеладова.  
В ответ Мирон предсказуемо начинает затирать про феминизм и некорректность выражения, про то, что так про женщин шутят только отсталые люди образца прошлого десятилетия, как минимум, а Гнойный вполне себе умный мальчик. Слава закатывает глаза так далеко, что, кажется, видит черепную коробку изнутри, со стороны затылка, но отмахивается и соглашается. Он так старательно делает вид, что заумные речи Окси с цитатами и отсылками к научным статьям, что еще не перевели на русский язык, ему совершенно до фени, но в реальности же есть мало вещей, которые были бы более приятны, чем хитровыебанное щебетание Мирона на темы высокие. Кажется, он уже готов слушать даже лекции про породы собак и продолжительность жизни тараканов в исполнении Мирона.  
Они завтракают, Мирон оставляет на кухонном столе книгу Ле Гуин с просьбой прочитать, потом быстро одевается и уходит, не разрешая Славе себя проводить — на улице холодина, чего он будет выскакивать в одних спортивках, а на то, чтобы одеться как следует, времени уже нет. На прощание они долго мнутся у порога, на лице Мирона опять появляется то скорбное выражение лица, которое про себя Слава называет «пни или пожалей». Он думает, что и ему пора бы уже проявить если не инициативу, то хотя бы решительность, и обнимает Мирона, когда тот стоит в теплой дутой куртке и с чемоданом.  
— Пиши, — говорит Мирон и целует прямо в губы, так целомудренно и аккуратно, будто боится повредить восковую статую. А потом уезжает в аэропорт.  
Слава думает, что у него масса времени, чтобы подумать о том клубочке Ариадны, который вроде получилось размотать, но это не точно, и идет в магазин за кошачьим кормом и пивом.  
У него действительно получается. Впервые в жизни Слава чувствует себя взрослым человеком, когда за две недели осуществляет то, что запланировал: раскладывает по ментальным полочкам все, что требовало наведения порядка и касалось Окси так или иначе, находит удаленную работу, звонит, наконец, маме по скайпу, зовет Фаллена на пиво и рассказывает всю историю от и до. Ваня реагирует как-то даже чересчур спокойно, и если бы Слава не знал его столько лет, то мог решить бы, что ему все равно. В конце концов, они тут все большие мальчики, которые понимают, в какие дела лезть не стоит вообще.  
Мирон исправно присылает ему фотографии и смешные видео из гримерок и фургончиков, которые поначалу Слава никак не комментирует — слишком уж неловко в этом статусе недобойфренда или слишком-другана. А потом становится еще более неловко не реагировать на подобные умильные вещи, к тому же, они действительно поднимают настроение. Он обнаруживает для себя интересный факт: в этой белой квартире без Мирона хочется повеситься или что-нибудь с собой сделать неприятное. Скорей бы этот придурок вернулся.  
Слава делает селфач и отсылает, предварительно выбрав одну из сотни сделанных фотографий. Мирон отвечает мгновенно, пишет, что Славе не мешало бы выспаться и что он скучает. Опадают листья с ясеня, думает Слава, нихуя себе, нихуя себе. Он предполагает, что, наверное, именно так и переманивают мужиков-натуралов на темную сторону, но если быть до конца с самим собой откровенным, то нельзя не признать: вряд ли Слава кристально чистый натурал, если с упоением кинулся вылизывать гланды другому мужику, стоило тому лишь пальчиком на балконе поманить.  
Очень велик соблазн тупо отшутиться на сообщение Мирона, либо написать в ответ что-то запредельно пошлое, но когда Слава начинает набирать юмореску про экзистенциальную дыру в заднице, то желание вдруг пропадает. Что, если жид к нему со всей душой, а он как скотина себя ведет? Нет, надо ценить момент, не каждый день все-таки самый интеллектуальный эмси всея Руси пишет, что скучает.  
Слава пишет: «Я тоже», и больше до возвращения Мирона они не обмениваются ни словом. Он записывает на листке бумаги все, что хочет сказать, когда тот приедет домой.  
Я научился готовить ризотто.  
У Кохи несварение от твоего дорогого корма, ушлепок.  
Надо убрать весь мусор с балкона.  
«Волшебник Земноморья» классный.  
Я нашел твои детские фотки в одной из книг. Кто бы знал, что тебе так не идут волосы, лошара.  
Кажется, сейчас многие вещи становятся гораздо проще.  
Посреди ночи в квартиру заваливается Рудбой, который Окси на себе тащит, придерживая за пояс — тот, судя по невнятному лепету, налакался в честь окончания тура. Незаслуженно разбуженный и оттого раздраженный Слава все равно ощущает, как улыбка растекается по лицу, и он ни черта не может с ней сделать.  
— Вода с лимоном наутро, — напоминает Охра про средство от похмелья, которое всегда помогает Мирону, и быстро сваливает.  
Слава хмыкает; еще всякие там мальчики не учили его, как справляться с делами, касающимися алкоголя. Он тащит Мирона в комнату и аккуратно опускает на матрас. Пока роется в шкафу в поисках чистой и теплой домашней одежды, Окси заплетающимся языком рассказывает, как было весело и круто, какие у него охуенные фаны, как он устал, как хочется спать и жрать одновременно, но больше все-таки спать. Слава слушает его с улыбкой, помогает снять одежду, и Мирон послушно поднимает руки, позволяя с себя снять толстовку, пропахшую сигаретами и бухлом, вся эта ситуация опять напоминает те ебанутые два месяца, что были так давно, словно десять лет назад. Но теперь в движениях Окси нет той надломленной покорности, нет чувства, что он давно сломан и не знает, что с этим поделать. Теперь он просто похож на обыкновенного счастливого человека, какими бывают люди, когда выпьют достаточно алкоголя.  
Мирон ловит взгляд Славы и как будто резко трезвеет, говорит четким, спокойным голосом:  
— Не сравнивай. Сейчас все по-другому.  
С одной стороны, услышать это — охуенное облегчение, но с другой, Славу даже слегка пугает, что Мирон может то ли мысли его читать, то ли — что даже еще хуже — видит насквозь его переживания. Он ничего не отвечает, лишь молча выключает свет и почти сразу засыпает, чувствуя руки Мирона на своей талии.  
В голове вьются красивые метафоры, и Слава решает, что, наверное, он слишком много общается с этим ебаным представителем культуры, который так любит цитировать высокопарные стихотворения в самые неподходящие моменты. Карфаген внутри уже не горит — от него ничего не осталось. Слава думает, что на месте этого пепелища он построит новый город.  
Они трахаются тем же утром, получается скомканно и быстро.  
Мирон, едва проснувшись, тянется к нему первый, и Слава ловит его пальцы ртом. Под руками — будто горящая кожа, взрывающаяся маленькими невидимыми бомбами, и это ужасно приятно, даже приятнее, чем вес чужого тела на бедрах.  
Ближе к полудню они сидят на кухне, Мирон играется с кошкой и выглядит таким очаровательным, что Слава про себя не устает охуевать: скажи ему кто-нибудь год назад, что он будет применять слово «очаровательный» в отношении лысого жида-карлика, послал бы далеко и надолго, а потом бы еще полдня заливисто ржал. Сейчас Оксимирон, весь такой язвительный и ранимый, сидит на стуле, поджав одну ногу, пока Слава готовит завтрак, изредка поглядывая на красные следы от своих же пальцев на его шее. Тело Мирона вообще как мечта эгоистичного старшеклассника — болезненно бледное, худое, царапины и синяки на нем заживают как на восставшем трупе с нулевой регенерацией тканей. Славе не очень нравится его калечить и оставлять отметины, но когда Мирон сам просит об этом своим невозможным голосом, приходится повиноваться.  
— Поехали в «Икею», — вдруг предлагает Мирон. — Кровать купим. Заебал уже этот матрас.  
Слава давится чаем. Раз за разом этот человек находит все новые способы удивить.  
— Ага, может, сразу в ЗАГС заедем, свадьбу сыграем? — ржет в кружку, стараясь не выдать легкий приступ паники. — У нас с тобой оба свидетеля будут Ванями, какое сказочное совпадение!  
Мирон улыбается и молча пожимает плечами. Коха трется о его ногу, мурлычет так, словно он — самый лучший представитель рода человеческого.  
— Понимаешь, чувак, кровать — это слишком серьезный шаг, — Слава пытается выглядеть серьезным, но ржать хочется все-таки сильней. — Я соглашусь, если ты мне пообещаешь секс в Олимпийском.  
Мирон смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц, такой весь загадочный лирический герой, блять.  
— Забились.  
Через пару дней кровать они все-таки покупают.  
В конце октября Слава соглашается поехать с окси-табором в Москву. Там не так холодно, как в Петербурге, но Мирон все равно умудряется подхватить простуду. Вся пидорская шайка так заботливо кутает его в одеяла и притаскивает бесконечные таблетки, что Славе на какое-то мгновение становится завидно: у него никогда не получалось и вряд ли получится так открыто показывать свои чувства и не ощущать себя при этом полным идиотом. Все, на что его хватает– это заваривать чай раз за разом, хотя хочется делать гораздо больше. За пару дней до концерта в Олимпийском Мирон вроде как приходит в норму, но продолжает пить свои ударные антибиотики, чтоб уж наверняка.  
У них выдается один свободный день перед главным шоу в жизни Окси, и Слава лихорадочно размышляет, как ему себя вести. Надо поддержать или делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, как будет лучше-то? Мирон сам подсказывает ему модель поведения — тащит их гулять по Москве, вот просто так, без автомобиля и дорогих ресторанов. Они гуляют по паркам и бесконечным аллеям, ветер задувает под воротник, а Слава в конце дня даже не может вспомнить, где они были. Это все так неважно и мелочно, важно то, что Мирон ржет над его шутками, рассказывает про забавные случаи из прошедшего тура, да и в целом выглядит так, будто он, наконец-то, здоровый человек, сумевший собрать себя воедино из нескольких кусочков. Краем сознания Слава понимает, что это иллюзия, что впереди его наверняка ждут рецидивы с недельным молчанием и приступами истерики, но на этот раз он обещает себе, что будет готов.  
Концерт в Олимпийском, конечно, шикарный. Слава наблюдает за действом из-за кулис, смотрит на совершенно счастливого Мирона, который скачет и прыгает по сцене будто спортсмен-пятиклашка. Антихайпу вряд ли когда-нибудь удастся достичь популярности такого вот размаха, но не радоваться за окси-табор трудно.  
После концерта Охра улыбается, когда стаскивает маску и проходит мимо. В ушах шумит, и Слава не с первого раза слышит, что Мирон ему говорит. Переспрашивает, но бесполезно — тот уже тащит его в гримерку, такой счастливый, мокрый как мышь, а за закрытой дверью стаскивает футболку и опускается перед Славой на колени. Он запускает пальцы за кромку ремня, касается его кожи; взгляд у него безумный, а ладони впервые горячие.  
— Олимпийский. Я же обещал, помнишь? — говорит осипшим голосом, когда смотрит снизу вверх, расстегивая брюки.  
Славы хватает только на то, чтобы криво ухмыльнуться в ответ.  
В начале декабря приходится ненадолго вернуться в Хабаровск, чтобы повидаться с семьей. У Славы привычно начинает тянуть в животе тревогой, когда Мирон не отвечает три дня подряд. Через неделю он возвращается в Питер и застает в квартире Охру.  
— Опять, — коротко говорит Ваня и дает Славе список таблеток с подробными указаниями.  
Накатывает неприятная волна ностальгии, вспоминаются те стерильно-молчаливые недели, когда Слава остался впервые один на один с болезнью Мирона в этой больничной палате. Тогда все было по-другому, страшно и непонятно, но сейчас есть диагноз, есть таблетки и примерная модель поведения. Но когда Слава заходит в комнату и видит, как Мирон лежит на кровати, подтянув колени к лицу и вперившись куда-то перед собой невидящим взглядом, то понимает, что к такому невозможно подготовиться. Наверное, это всегда будет его бить под дых.  
Слава включает «Ежемесячные» на минимум громкости и ложится с Мироном рядом. Он опять чувствует себя санитаром в отставке, которому приходится надевать свой выцветший медицинский халат только для того, чтобы помочь хорошему знакомому.  
Первые три дня проходят тихо и спокойно, Мирон даже немного разговаривает с ним, не отказывается от еды и таблеток, а под вечер вырубается мгновенно и крепко спит до самого обеда. Один раз они вместе с Охрой везут его к врачу, где Слава сидит под дверью, отказавшись присутствовать. Ему кажется, это что-то слишком личное, запретная секция, к которой у него пока что нет доступа.  
Потом на смену приходят дни истерик — так их окрестил для себя Слава, — когда Мирон принимается швырять книги и орать, что все они — рабы пластмассового мира. Цитирует Уитмена и время от времени напевает лиричную партию Шиноды из «Castle of glass». На самом деле, даже во время своих приступов он говорит вполне осознанные и интересные вещи, но глаза у него при этом совершенно безумные, и пальцы так сильно впиваются в сжатые ладони, что потом остаются красноватые следы. Слава каждый день сидит с ним рядом, уже не пытаясь разобраться в собственных ощущениях — ненависти или жалости он не испытывает, просто ноющую боль в висках от невозможности помочь, снять рукой все тревоги и болезни.  
Икар, Икар, сойди с карниза,  
Ты перебрал, людишки снизу  
Ползают мокрицами, мазки на полотне асфальта,  
Хочется напиться, встать в окне и стильно сделать сальто.  
В начале второй недели Мирон будит его посреди ночи.  
В комнате темно, только небольшая полоска света от фонаря выглядывает из-за шторы; кровать издает глухой звук, когда Мирон садится Славе на бедра. Они не трахаются всю неделю, об этом откровенно даже думать не хочется, потому что Окси смотрит безжизненным взглядом куда-то в сторону, когда с ним разговаривают. Но сейчас, когда он что-то вполголоса нашептывает ему в ухо, обхватывая за шею крепко-крепко, и чуть привстает, позволяя стянуть с себя штаны, Слава водит руками по его спине и понимает, как ему не хватало этих ощущений.  
С кухни слышится грохот — наверное, Коха опрокинула что-то со стола. Мирон поддевает края толстовки одними пальцами и тянет вверх, при этом неотрывно смотрит Славе в глаза. Таким он нравится ему больше — с прямым, осмысленным взглядом, мягкой улыбкой и сбитым дыханием. Такое ощущение, что он со всем справился, что бы это ни было, снова пришёл в себя, хотя краем сознания Слава понимает, что это, скорее всего, явление временное, даже мимолетное.  
Слава думает, что хорошо бы сейчас опрокинуть Окси, схватить под коленки и ебать до тех пор, пока у него голос не сядет. Он уверен, что ему позволят сделать все, что Слава ни попросит; в голове расцветают очерченные болезненно-красным картинки, где Мирон лежит, уткнувшись лицом в кровать, и сдавленно стонет, пока Слава держит его за шею.  
Но в реальности не получается себя заставить даже укусить как следует под челюсть. Мирон в его руках выглядит таким жалким и маленьким, снова похудевшим и осунувшимся. Они какое-то время просто целуются, давая себе возможность привыкнуть; Слава водит руками по торчащим лопаткам, гладит вдоль позвоночника кончиками пальцев, чувствует, как Мирон от этого движения рефлекторно выгибается, начинает мелко дрожать всем телом.  
Из приоткрытого макбука все еще играет тихая музыка; Мирон откидывается на спину в жертвенном жесте, картинно раскинув в стороны руки, и просит Славу его ударить.  
Чтобы кончить, мне нужны плетки, тентакли и гуро. Ага, блять, конечно.  
Мирон отвечает коротким «Еще» на очередную несильную оплеуху. Слава внимательно рассматривает покрасневшие щеки и думает, что по сравнению с Окси и демонами, которые томятся в его голове, он тот еще пай-мальчик. Что он, оказывается, любит нежный и долгий секс, никаких тебе тентаклей и гурятины.  
Наутро у Мирона проступают синяки на шее и предплечьях, но выглядит он сам ужасно довольным. После завтрака они едут за елкой и новогодними игрушками.  
Мама с сестрой звонят тридцатого числа по скайпу, племяшка лезет в камеру и все время хохочет; Слава его очень любит, он вообще по ним всем страшно соскучился, но до февраля решил остаться в Петербурге. Семья удивительно спокойно воспринимает эту новость, сестра даже отпускает комментарий по поводу новой пассии, и несмотря на плохое качество видео, Слава видит, что она ухмыляется.  
Весь последний день года Мирон молча читает Маркеса, застыв в нелепой позе на краю кровати, пока Слава готовит жрачку. Он совсем не обижается, ведь лучший способ помочь, который может ему предложить Окси — это не пытаться помочь, а держаться от кухни максимально далеко; с готовкой у него дела обстоят едва не хуже, чем с ментальным здоровьем.  
Ближе к вечеру они в пух и прах ссорятся на тему нового трека Замая, и Слава швыряет ложку с кусочками оливье на пол и сваливает за сигаретами. Мирон догоняет его уже у магазина, насильно пихает в руки куртку, а то на улице нереально холодно, еще и снег задувает так, что через два шага забываешь собственное имя. Они молча покупают сигареты, Мирон берет еще бутылку вермута, хотя дома у них полно алкоголя, но Слава ничего не говорит.  
— Ваня звал к себе отмечать, — как бы между делом говорит Мирон, когда они идут от лифта к квартире. — Я сказал, что мы останемся дома, но зайдем к ним в гости числа так третьего.  
Слава кивает.  
Они примирительно трахаются прямо в коридоре, потом Мирон сбегает в душ, а Слава тащится на кухню. Он запекает в духовке курицу с овощами, отваривает полкастрюли картошки, заранее предвкушая, что они не сожрут даже половины, потом делает сметанник и едва успевает до новогоднего обращения президента. Мирон тянется к нему как к спасательному кругу, привычно обнимает со спины, и в таком положении они смотрят телевизор с выключенным звуком, когда за окном начинают расцветать фейерверки.  
Слава думает, что романтики такого уровня нежности у него не было даже с Сашей, ох уж эти пидорские еврейские флюиды. Когда он гладит холодные пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на его талии, слушает очаровательный полубред Окси о том, что он никуда не уйдет, то говорит себе, что всё, сейчас точно назад пути нет. Хотя, если честно, ему совсем не хочется куда-то сворачивать.  
На день рождения Мирон дарит ему билет в Лондон. Так как это сюрприз, то приходится в срочном порядке делать визу, мотаться с документами. По прибытии в чужую страну Слава говорит, что в Англии ему не очень нравится — та же слякоть и херовая погода как в Питере, так зачем платить больше? Потом Мирон показывает ему любимые улочки и дом, в котором вырос, и от щемящей тоски в этих огромных глазах Славе хочется сгрести его в охапку и сделать все, чтобы эту тоску прогнать к чертям собачьим.  
Когда они возвращаются, то в Питере светит непривычно яркое, теплое солнце.  
Следующий Новый год они проводят в больнице — у Фаллена обостряется язва и еще куча каких-то попутных болячек, от которых он не может ни встать толком, ни пожрать. Слава сутками сидит в его палате, ржет над твиттером Димы Маликова и пытается всячески поддерживать дух сражения в товарище. Пока они придумывают текст для нового трека «Ежемесячных», Мирон сидит в углу палаты и читает книги, одну за другой, лишь изредка поглядывая и улыбаясь уголками губ.  
В новогоднюю ночь приходят вообще все — и Антихайп, и окси-табор, и Слава думает, что был неправ год назад, когда думал, что поехал кукухой. Самая нездоровая херня происходит здесь и сейчас. Скажи ему тогда кто-нибудь, что две этих разномастных шайки будут отмечать Новый год в одном помещении, то он бы громко поржал и попросил налить ему еще бухлишка. Сейчас же он наблюдает картину редкую, до того странную, что хочется то ли смеяться, то ли все время на камеру снимать: Замай что-то втирает Рудбою, который его слушает с максимально несчастным лицом, а девушка Фаллена пытается объяснить Порчи на ломаном английском, что такое холодец.  
Мирон мягко хватает Славу за руку и наклоняется к уху, шепчет какие-то глупости про Газпром и сбывающиеся мечты. Никто на них удивленно не косится, но та простая, невинная мысль о том, что все эти люди в курсе всего, что у них с Оксимироном вообще происходит, витает в воздухе, словно осязаемая — только руку протяни да потрогай. Слава смотрит на Мирона, но поцеловать в открытую не решается, хотя эта шальная идейка то и дело закрадывается в голову. Потом он представляет сначала искривившееся, а потом мерзко ухмыляющееся лицо Фаллена, и наваждение проходит. Все-таки некоторые вещи лучше оставлять в их больничной квартире.  
Когда Славе исполняется тридцатник, он чувствует себя таким старым, будто по какому-то более правдивому календарю ему стукнуло все шестьдесят. Мирон тихонько ржет над ним, но вслух говорит лишь какие-то дежурные поздравления, потом исчезает на полдня и возвращается с котенком.  
— Подумал, что Кохе пора обзавестись компанией.  
Они долго спорят, как назвать маленькое рыжее животное; Мирон предлагает красивые древнегреческие имена из античных трагедий — мол, всегда хотел иметь кого-то в доме с именем Федра, но Слава так сильно ржет, что не может толком возразить. Они целую вечность гуглят список самых популярных имен, перебирают список самых известных серийных убийц, но в итоге называют котенка Пидором. Чтоб красиво и символично.  
Сестра с матерью приезжают в гости на тридцать третий Славин день рождения. Когда он говорит, неловко топчась на одном месте, что эта квартира, ну, она как бы их с Мироном, в общем, да, они тут живут вдвоем, сестра ржет, обзывая его всякими разными словами прямо при смущающейся матушке. Появляется гостеприимно улыбающийся Мирон и шутит, что, перечисляя, она только что угадала, как зовут их котенка.  
— Ты уебок и скотина, — честно говорит потом Слава, когда возвращается из аэропорта, куда провожал семейство.  
Мирон целует его в губы и ухмыляется как последняя сволочь.  
— Это был самый смешной камин-аут из всех, что я когда-либо видел.  
Потом они долго трахаются под музыку из «Хотлайн Майами», в который Слава так и не поиграл, и Мирон в очередном приступе нежности говорит, что никуда не уйдет.  
Еще через три года Антихайп дают самый крупный концерт в Москве. Мирон действительно не уходит.


End file.
